


The 12 Days of Drarry

by slyth_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Wishes, Established Relationship, Fluffy fic, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, advent fic, lots of flashbacks!, sort of, the 12 days of drarry, unapologetically fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyth_princess/pseuds/slyth_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time, and there is a lot to do. There are parties to plan, gifts to be bought, and new traditions to be learned. This is Draco's third Christmas with Harry, and he is determined to make it the most memorable yet. Come along as Draco has 12 crazy adventures, leading him to the greatest Christmas gift he could ever hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Christmas Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [practical_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/practical_cat/gifts).



> This is a series of little stories that all come together to form a single, cohesive story. At least that's the plan! This was written for my 12 days of christmas gift exchange with the lovely Leia. I hope you enjoy these stories. There will be a new one every other day until Christmas. Happy Holidays to you all and I hope you enjoy this story.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess with sweeping blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her name was Annalise. She lived in a beautiful castle surrounded by trees, and every year around the middle of November, it was guaranteed to snow. She had always loved the snow. It had a way of coating everything is a crystal blanket of white that made the world feel softer, more magical somehow. The Princess was loved dearly by all of the kingdom's subjects. She was kind and pure and ruled over her people fairly and justly. She had everything anyone could ever hope for, but she was still sad. Despite her beautiful home, her loyal subjects, and parents who would give her the world, she was extremely lonely. Since she was little, her mother had read her stories about adventures of Princes from far away lands as they went to rescue the lovely Princess from some terrible monster. Inevitably, each of these stories ended with a happily ever after. Night after night she would hear the stories and dream of the day her Prince would come and whisk her off her feet. Yet as the years went by, no Prince ever came. One night, on the first of December, she was feeling particularly sad. With a heavy heart, she went outside just as the sun was sinking below the far-off mountains. She would often do this after the first snow, as looking at her snow-covered kingdom helped her feel a bit less sad. When she looked up, a particularly bright star began to shine and twinkle at her. As she leaned on the banister of her balcony, she sighed to herself, wishing with all her heart for her Prince to find her. That night she went to sleep, and her dreams were filled with a young man with brown hair and kind blue eyes, smiling up at her as he told her he loved her. She awoke smiling, wishing she could make it real.

 

After dressing in her favorite gown, Annalise decided it would be a lovely day to head into town to go to the market. Being amongst her people had a way of lifting her spirits as nothing else could. As she arrived, it seemed that everyone was excited about something, though she could not tell what it was. As she weaved her way past the various market stalls, she found that the source of the commotion seemed to be around a well at the center of town and a man leaning down to let his horse drink. Who was this mysterious stranger? Ever the curious type, Annalise inched her way forward, trying to get a better look at the man. After his horse had enough, the man turned, and the Princess could not help her breath from catching. This man was beautiful, with short brown hair, a dazzling smile, and kind blue eyes. If she didn’t know any better, she would think this was the man she had been dreaming about.

 

When the man caught her eye, he smiled and came straight to her. “Are you the lovely Princess of this land?” He asked.

 

The Princess smiled and flushed. "I am Princess Anneliese. My father is the King and I am the only Princess for miles around. And you are?”

 

The man gave a deep bow before replying. “Princess, I have been looking for you for a very long time. Stories of your beauty and kind heart stretch across many lands. I am Prince James. I was starting to believe that I would never find you, but as luck would have it, the Christmas star appeared to me last night like a vision. It led me here to you.”

 

The Christmas star? She had never heard of such a thing, but perhaps that was the star she had seen last night. Was this her wish come true? “What is the Christmas star of which you speak?” She asked, hopefully.

 

Prince James came and took her hands in his own, and Annalise could not help but smile as he spoke. “Oh my Princess, it is a tale as old as time. If one’s heart is pure and true, then on the eve of the first of December, the Christmas star shall appear to you and grant your heart’s truest desire. And all I have ever wished for was you.”

 

The Princess was elated. Then it was true. She had wished on this Christmas star, and it brought her true love to her. She wasted no time and brought the Prince straight to the castle. When they relayed the story, her parents were overjoyed. Annalise had found her true love at last. Not long later there was a beautiful wedding, with all of the people from the many kingdoms all around in attendance. No one wanted to miss the magical wedding, made possible by the Christmas star. As they kissed, the stars above them twinkled brightly. And so they lived happily ever after.

 

* * *

  
  


Draco Malfoy was not a sentimental person. He did not hold on to old toys or letters. He rarely experienced nostalgia for places or things from his past. The life he lived taught him that what is important is the here and now. Which is why it was not hard for him today to go through the attic above his old bedroom in the manor and get rid of nearly everything. True, there were some toys and clothes he would keep on the off chance that he and Harry decided to adopt children, but none of the rest had memories attached to it that made him unable to part with it. The one exception was this book, The Christmas Star. For as long as he could remember, it had been his favorite fairy tale growing up. As winter neared, Mother would tuck him in bed tight, pull up a chair, and read him this story. Father had thought it was childish, especially as he got older. It was a story meant for girls, he used to say. Thankfully, Mother had never listened. As Christmas approached, she would read the story sometimes twice a week, and always ended it by telling him to keep his heart pure and true so that, one day, the Christmas star may just appear and give him what his heart desired most.

 

It had been four years since she died, and Draco was still not quite over the shock. After the war ended, part of him believed that the pain would end too. That was childish of course. Pain was simply a part of life. Everyone had to die, he just didn’t expect his mother to go so quickly. About six years after the war, she got extremely sick. The healers couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Her health deteriorated quickly, and on the tenth of November, just six months after she got sick, she passed away. It happened while she was asleep, and they said she experienced no pain. That was good he supposed, but life had not been the same since. Thank Merlin he had Harry.

 

The only good thing that came out of the war was him. After Harry saved Draco’s life, they slowly formed an uneasy truce. It all started at the first annual War Memorial. After getting seated next to each other, they found they actually rather enjoyed each other's company, if only to avoid having to talk to anyone else. After that night, they would occasionally run into each other in town and grab a drink or coffee or lunch. At every ministry sponsored event, they would gravitate toward each other. They weren't exactly friends but not exactly not friends. After a couple of years of this, the truce had grown into an uneasy friendship. They began making plans to meet up for coffee or lunch since the ministry was just a small ways from Gringotts where Draco worked, so it was easy to see each other. Together they would go to Quidditch matches or parties, and slowly they became friends with each other's friends as well. A couple of years after that, they kissed at a New Year's celebration thrown at the Weasley's. Draco had been completely pissed, and when the clock struck midnight, He grabbed Harry around the waist and crashed their lips together. No one had been surprised except for him and Harry. A year later, they were unequivocally in love with each other. It had been easier than falling. He only wished he had seen it years sooner. Then maybe they could have avoided a lot of pain and suffering in school. Regardless, they had each other now, and that was really all that mattered.

 

When Mother died, Harry was right there with Draco. Draco did what he did best, and tried to push Harry away. Harry wouldn’t let him. Eventually, Draco broke down. Harry held him tight and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, telling him it would be alright one day. And, of course, it had been. Not long later, they got a flat together, even before they admitted how they felt. Draco couldn't handle the silence of the Manor, and he certainly couldn’t be around his father, and Harry was more than happy to live together. It had been awkward at first, but they quickly settled into a happy routine and now he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

 

So now here he was, finally clearing out the last of his things from the manor, and trying his best not to cry as he read the silly little fairy tale for the third time that day. “I wonder if the Christmas star would have let me keep you, Mother.”

 

Just then, Harry came into the room with another set of boxes. “Did you say something love?”

 

Draco looked up at him and smiled. Harry’s glasses were askew and his hair was even more of a disaster than usual, and it led Draco to just love him all the more. “No, nothing important. Come here. I want to show you something.”

 

Harry set the boxes down and sat next to Draco on the emerald green settee he had been sitting on to go through his things. As Harry picked up the book and flipped through the pages, he smiled more at each page. “This book is incredible. I’ve never seen illustrations this realistic or that move like this. Was this yours growing up?” Harry asked, not looking away from the final illustration of the Prince and Princess dancing and spinning beneath a starry sky.

 

Draco couldn't help but laugh. “Yes, it was my favorite. Sometimes I forget that you grew up with muggle books whose pictures don’t move. Mother used to read it to me around Christmas and tell me if I was good I would be able to get my Christmas wish too. Silly, I know.”

 

“No, not at all. I think it’s quite sweet.” Harry said, face honest and smiling.

 

“Well, regardless, I don’t have nearly pure enough a heart for any wishing star to appear for me,” Draco said, not sure if he was more kidding or more disappointed.

 

Harry just smiled, a small twinkle in his eye. “I don’t know Draco, you can never be sure with these things. Before you know it you could get everything you ever wanted.” And with that, Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and stood to leave. “I’m going to floo these last few boxes back home, did you need my help with anything else?”

 

Draco smiled as he caught his boyfriend around the waist, and pressed their lips together. “No, I’ve got the rest. I will be right behind you.”

 

“Alright. In that case, I’ll get started on dinner.” Harry smiled and kissed him one last time. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Draco said, and Harry took his leave. 

 

Despite being sad over the memory of Mother, Draco was certain he had never been happier in his life than he was with Harry. Even after all this time, even just a short brush of lips and the feel of Harry in his arms was enough to light Draco’s skin on fire and send a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering through his stomach. Harry had changed him, made him the best version of himself. They fit together, and Draco was certain there was nothing else he could ever imagine his life being than this. He and Harry, together forever. If only he had the courage to ask him to marry him. Draco may have changed, but at his heart was still the desire for self-preservation and avoidance of rejection. But they had been together three years, and Draco was beginning to feel like he was ready to take this last step.

 

With this on his mind, he wandered out onto the patio and looked out at the snow-covered garden he had always loved. Mother had put so much love and care into the garden, it honestly felt alive with her spirit. He hadn’t been able to go down there since she died, but he often would stand here and stare down at it. Even from afar he could see her favorite flowers. She had designed them herself. They were pale lilac roses that were enchanted to have the edges of all their petals shine silver as if dipped in metal. They were gorgeous, year round. When he inevitably sold the manor one day, he would ensure he brought at least one of those rose bushes to wherever he and Harry settled. They would be a welcome addition to any home, even if he didn’t have the patience to care for a full garden.

 

Gazing out over the garden, he noticed the sun was already beginning to set. He and Harry had gotten here at noon, and yet the day was already over. It was the first of December, and the days were getting shorter and shorter. As Draco pulled his coat around him a bit tighter to fight the chill, he happened to look up. There, right in the very middle of the sky, was a star shining brilliantly back at him. The star was brighter than any he had ever seen and seemed like it was blinking right at him. Suddenly he remembered his story. It couldn’t be, could it?

 

Draco laughed to himself. Of course, it couldn’t be. That was just a story. There was no such thing as the Christmas star who granted wishes for the pure of heart. Yet, what could it hurt to make a wish?

 

Draco closed his eyes tight and let his heart fill with all of the love and adoration he had for Harry. He let himself picture the life they could have together. He let himself imagine them living in a home of their own, with two children and perhaps a dog, since Harry was so fond of them. He pictured birthdays and Christmas mornings, letters from Hogwarts and Quidditch games. He imagined growing old with the love of his life by his side and knowing when his time finally came that he would have lived the life he once thought he didn’t deserve. He would see Mother again and tell her happily of the life he had lived. Thinking of this, his wish was clear.

 

“Oh Christmas star, I feel silly wishing on you but here I am doing it anyway. Harry is the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Please give me the courage to make him mine forever.” Draco let his wish carry on the cold night air as the very last beams of light faded from the sky and the rest of the stars began to blink into view.

 

With renewed hope and spirit, he gathered up his last box of things, with The Christmas Star at the very top, and headed for the floo. His mind was made up. Before the end of the year, he was going to ask Harry to be his husband.


	2. Christmas is for Surprises

Walking into the kitchen, Draco was greeted with the most amazing smells; sweet and spicy and tangy all at once. His mouth immediately began to water. “It smells amazing in here, what are you making?” Draco asked, as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, trying to get a better look at the stove.

 

Harry smiled, batting Draco’s hand away from the stove top, as he tried to grab a carrot from the frying pan. “It’s a pear and apricot stuffed pork roast with spicy port sauce and roasted winter vegetables. Oh and also that garlic parmesan bread you're always going on about.”

 

Draco smiled again as he managed to nick a piece of squash from the pan before Harry could stop him and then quickly spun out of reach and popped the morsel in his mouth. “Mmm, amazing. So what did I do to deserve such a lovely feast?” Draco asked, as he draped his work cloak over the back of the kitchen chair. It had been a long day at the office, and he was glad to have a hot, delicious meal to look forward to.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. “You haven’t done anything. Ginny and Blaise are coming over, I told you that last night. And hang your cloak in the closet, I just finished cleaning this place.”

 

Draco laughed as he picked his cloak back up. “Yes mom, sorry mom.” He teased as he went in to the next room to hang it up. In reality, he was happy Harry preferred to keep a clean home. It would have been so easy for them to move in together, with no house elf, and live in total disaster. Instead, Harry always made sure they kept things tidy, with no dishes in the sink and laundry washed, folder, and put away at least once a week. He had said it was because he had essentially lived as a maid with his muggle family; whatever a maid was. As for Ginny and Blaise, he had honestly forgotten. Not that he would let Harry know that. “And to think I thought you made all this just because you loved me.” He called to Harry. He didn’t get a response, but he thought if he tried hard enough, he could hear Harry’s eye roll from here.

 

Just as he was stepping back into the kitchen, Harry was pulling a beautiful golden roast from the oven. “That looks amazing.”

 

“Of course it does, I made it.” Harry teased.

 

“You see, this is why we have the arrangement we have. I do the shopping and the dishes, you cook the meals. It’s win win really.”

 

“No argument there. Last time you tried to cook, you nearly killed us all.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, the chicken was barely undercooked.”

 

Harry affixed Draco with the most serious look he could muster. “Draco, love, if that chicken had been any more undercooked it could have laid an egg.”

 

Draco stuck a tongue out at Harry, and decided not to dignify him with an answer. With a glance at the clock, he saw it was nearly half seven. Merlin, it really had been a long day at work. “So, what time are our lovely guests set to arrive?”

 

Harry glanced up at the clock then too, and smiled. “They should be here any minute now. Can you set the table? I have the holiday setting stuff all ready to go.”

 

“Of course.” Draco couldn’t help but be excited. Harry always got so domestic around the holidays, and Draco found it oddly endearing. The feeling was infectious. It was a good feeling too because his spirit had been what brought Blaise and Ginny together in the first place.

 

It was Harry and Draco’s very first Christmas together, and their friends were still a bit wary of each other. Nearly a decade of animosity was hard to fix in a few months. So when Harry decided to throw a Christmas party and invite all of their friends, Draco had been skeptical. Harry was optimistic though, and more than a little excited. When Draco came to Grimmauld Place the day of the party to help set up, he was amazed. The house was trimmed from bottom to top with tinsel and trees and fairy lights. The fire was already roaring in the sitting area and Harry was elbow deep in one of the many canapes he was making with a spot of flour in his hair. “Harry, is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

 

“Oh Draco, I’m so glad you’re here. Can you set up the serving table? The Christmas settings are in the cabinet behind the tree.” Harry asked, barely looking up.

 

Draco laughed at the ridiculous spectacle that was his boyfriend as he went to set the table. Within an hour, everything was set up and the guests had begun to arrive. It was awkward at first, but then Luna and Neville had arrived. Somehow, their presence helped ease the last of the tensions, as Luna effortlessly flowed between the groups and Neville managed to rope Blaise into a riveting conversation about plants. As more mulled wine was consumed, Draco felt as if he could literally watch the walls breaking down between their friends. Since that year, it had become a tradition for Harry, and now Draco and Harry, to throw both a Christmas and New Years party. And it was at the last one that Draco had caught Blaise and Ginny kissing under the mistletoe. When Harry caught his eye it had a twinkle to it, almost as if he had planned for that moment all along.

 

Draco snapped back to the present as he heard the buzz of the floo, indicated someone was trying to pass through. He smiled as he dropped the wards to allow them to enter, and within seconds he saw the bright red hair of Ginny Weasley as she stepped through and dusted off her cloak.

 

“Draco, it’s so nice to see you.” She said warmly, as she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

 

Next through came Blaise. “How’s it going mate. Smells great in here.” He said, clapping Draco on the shoulder.

 

“Not bad. Just coming off a ten hour day. I’m very glad I have the next three weeks off for the holidays.” Draco said, taking both of their cloaks.

 

Just as he was about to raise the wards back up on the floo, the fire suddenly burst back into green flames, and Blaise and Ginny both smiled knowingly at Draco. A moment later, he saw a bob of black hair and a sharp green dress spin into view. “Pansy!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around her before she could even dust off properly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I found you a little present at work today, Draco. I hope you don’t mind.” Ginny said, as Draco pulled away from his other long time best friend.

 

“Of course I don't mind. I thought you were in the states for another six months.” Draco said to Pansy, while Blaise and Ginny excused themselves to the kitchen to find Harry. Right after they had all finished their eighth year at Hogwarts, Pansy had been offered a job as a curse breaker. The job was exciting, fast paced, and involved a lot of travel. As a result, Draco only got to see Pansy a few times a year, and rarely did those times line up with the holidays.

 

Pansy smiled up at Draco, skin newly tanned from all the time spent in the sunny Americas. It was a good look on her. “I am still technically working there, but I convinced my slave driver boss to let me come home for Christmas.”

 

“My brother is hardly a slave driver, Pansy.” Ginny said with a smile, as she came back into the room followed closely by Blaise and Harry.

 

“Ginevra, if you spent one week working for him in the field, I sincerely believe you would change your mind.” Pansy said, moving toward the group and giving Harry a big hug. “Hello, Harry. It’s lovely to see you again. Thank you so much for having me.”

 

“You knew she was coming?” Draco said, with mock indignation.

 

Harry simply flashed him a beaming smile. “Surprise!” He said. “Come and sit, let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

 

“I swear you must forget you’re a wizard sometimes Harry.” Ginny said, as she cast a quick warming stasis charm over all of the food.

 

Harry flashed her a sheepish grin, as he poured some of his famous mulled wine for everyone. “Yeah. Thanks Gin. Alright, dig in everyone.”

 

As they ate, they all talked animatedly about what had been going on in their lives. Pansy and Harry both recalled wilder and wilder stories of their epic adventures in the field, seemingly trying to one up each other. Knowing Pansy, Draco was sure that She would win by the time they finished eating. Blaise and Ginny talked about their trip they were planning to the Caymans where his mother was living with her latest husband. What Ginny didn’t know was that Blaise was planning on using the trip to propose to her. As she talked about all of the wildlife on the island, Blaise shared a knowing look with Draco across the table. Draco and Harry talked excitedly about their upcoming search for a house. As much as they loved their double story flat and it's lovely back yard, they were sick of renting. They wanted something that was their own. Finally, after many glasses of wine and entirely too much food for anyones good, the five of them retired to the sitting room in front of a roaring fire.

 

“So Harry, when will you be sending out the invitation to your Christmas party? Normally I’ve received one by now.” Ginny asked, as she snuggled a bit deeper into Blaise’s arm on the couch closest to the fire.

 

“Ooh, a party? I hope I’m invited.” Pansy said, as she stretched her legs out on their plush carpet.

 

“Of course you will be invited, Pans.” Harry said, nudging her lazily with his foot from his spot on the largest, squashy leather couch he currently shared with Draco. “You’ve missed my last four so it’s about time you are around for one of my famous shindigs.”

 

“Shindigs? Really Harry?” Draco teased. His boyfriend always was more than a little proud of his parties, and would happily bring anyone new into his festivities.

 

“Shut up, wanker.” Harry said, before sitting up. “I actually had an idea to make the party a bit more interesting this year.”

 

“Oh really? Do tell Harry.” Ginny said.

 

“Well,” Harry started, eyeing the group nervously, “how do you guys feel about a secret Santa party?”

 

“What on Earth is a secret Santa?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

 

“Oh, I’ve heard of these!” Pansy exclaimed, sitting up straighter on the floor. “It’s where everyone draws names secretly and gets that person a gift and then they all get put under the tree and handed out at the party.”

 

“Exactly.” Harry said. “Everyone who is invited puts their names in a hat, and then each person picks one and has to get them a gift. I’m making the budget be at least 5 galleons and no more than 30. That way it's just a little something to help make the party more festive without breaking the bank on gifts for everyone.”

 

“That’s a brilliant idea, Harry.” Blaise said.

 

“Yeah, I love that.” Ginny said. “Who were you thinking about getting involved, Harry?”

 

“Well, all of us obviously. And Ron and Hermione of course.” Harry said.

 

“Oh, and you can’t forget Neville and Luna!” Ginny said, seeming more and more excited.

 

“And how about Dean and Seamus?” Blaise said. “They are guaranteed to bring a laugh to the whole thing.”

 

“Those are all great ideas.” As they spoke, Harry began writing them all down on pieces of parchment from the drawer of the side table nearest their couch. “Anyone else?”

“Don’t forget George.” Draco said with a smile.

 

“Perfect.” Harry said. “Let me go fire-call them all now.” And with that, he left the room for the kitchen, and Draco couldn’t help but miss the warmth of Harry’s body snuggled up against his own.

 

“Well,” Pansy started, “this certainly sounds like fun, as long as I don’t get you Draco. You are far and above the most difficult person I have ever known to shop for. And that includes my mother.”

 

Draco huffed at her impatiently. “Well, that may be true dear, but that’s simply because you’ve never tried shopping for yourself.”

 

From the corner, he heard Ginny trying desperately to hide her giggles in her wine and Blaise clearly not trying at all. “It’s true Pans. You are probably the pickiest person I know. I mean, honestly, do you like anything?” Blaise drawled dramatically.

 

“Oh piss off. “ Pansy said, fighting the smile beginning to curl at the corners of her lips. “You’re hardly better. I remember one year your mother flew in special chocolates from Brazil for you, just because you refused to eat any other kinds that year.”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Blaise replied with a shove of his foot to her shoulder, making everyone laugh. “Those were delicious. And if I remember correctly, both you and Draco had quite a few of those. It’s not my fault I have such exquisite tastes.”

 

Draco stifled down another bout of laughter at Pansy’s dark look toward Blaise, as he struggled to reply. “He’s got a point. Those really were the best part of that particular husband of hers.”

 

Blaise’s eyes got a far away look and he sighed. “Yes, they really were. Shame Miguel was so short lived. Got together just before 5th year and didn’t make it to 6th.”

 

“What have I missed?” Harry said, reentering the room.

 

“Just Blaise and your lovely boyfriend being pompus arseholes.” Pansy said, scowling from the floor.

 

“Ah, so nothing unusual then.” Harry teased, as he lowered himself back on to the couch, ignoring the ineffective glare Draco shot him. “Alright, so I was able to get a hold of everyone, and they have each drawn their names. Now it’s on you guys.”

 

“Oo, me first.” Pansy said, shooting up to snatch a name from the obnoxious Santa hat Harry had managed to procure at some point. Draco would be sure to be rid of that thing as soon as Harry fell asleep. The damn thing was downright offensive just to look at.

 

“What else is new.” Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

 

One by one everyone drew their names and each person wore a different expression. Pansy looked mildly worried, Ginny looked rather smug, and Blaise looked like he was trying to fight a laugh. Finally it was Draco's turn. There were only two slips of paper left, and suddenly he was nervous. He took a steadying breath before reaching in and grabbing his slip.

 

Ginny Weasley.

 

As it turns out, he had a perfectly good reason to be nervous. He didn't even notice Harry as he drew the last name from the hat. In fact, he hardly noticed anything the rest of the night as he kept glancing from the slip of paper in his hand to the actual person smiling and laughing in front of him. What the hell was he going to do?

 

Eventually the night began to wind down. As Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny began to take their leave, Harry shot Draco a questioning look to which he simply shook his head slightly and mouthed later. After a final hug to Pansy, the room was finally empty, and Draco sunk into the nearest armchair and put a hand over his eyes.

 

“Alright, they’re gone. Now spill.” Harry said sinking down to the floor in front of Draco, folding his arms on Draco’s knees and resting his head atop them.

 

“It’s nothing.” Draco said, with a sigh.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Even if you weren’t being dramatic, you are a terrible liar. That’s why we stopped going to Seamus and Dean’s for poker. We might both be rich, but that wouldn’t have been the case for long if we went there every week.”

 

Draco glared down at Harry. He was not a bad liar, he was just bad at poker. That certainly wasn’t his fault. The damn muggle game must be rigged “Fine.” Draco huffed, sitting up a bit and running his fingers through Harry’s hair to steady himself. “It’s just the secret Santa thing.”

 

Harry frowned. “I thought you liked the idea.”

 

“I do, I promise. It’s just-” Draco paused, realizing he was going to sound like an idiot. Ah well, in for a knut he supposed. “Well, I got Ginny.”

 

Harry looked at Draco, puzzled. “So?” He asked, with a tilt of his head.

 

“So?” Draco said, voice becoming a bit frantic. “So how the hell am I supposed to know what to get your bloody ex-girlfriend and future fiancee to my best friend?”

 

Harry was quiet a moment, before beginning to laugh. Draco pouted down at him, and quickly crossed his arms across his chest. He was not amused. “It’s not funny Harry!”

 

Harry simply laughed harder. After a moment, he pulled himself together, though an occasional giggle still escaped his lips. “I’m sorry, you’re right,” he said. “It just seems so silly to me. It’s been ages since I looked at Gin as my ex. So that’s what you’re worried about?”

 

“Of course it is!” Draco said, slightly offended.

 

“Draco,” Harry started, voice now very serious, “you have nothing to worry about. For starters, Ginny is the easiest woman I know to buy for. She's not picky, likes everything Quidditch or from her brother’s shop, and is happy with just about everything. Second, you are the best gift giver I know. The first Christmas we were together you got me that incredible enchanted device which let me see the constellations at any date and time I wanted by casting them on the ceiling. Our second Christmas you got Ron and Hermione reservations in the private room of L'Ecrivain and a stay at your family’s villa in Southern Ireland as a second honeymoon. And last year you got us all seats at the Quidditch World Cup, just because the Canon’s were playing even though you hate them. And that's not including all of the anniversaries and birthdays.”

 

Draco smiled as Harry recounted all his fabulous gifts from the last few years. “I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?” Draco teased.

 

“You really are.” Harry said, before pressing a long, slow kiss to Draco’s lips. “You have a way of always knowing exactly what will make a person happy; exactly what they want and need most. You are going to be fine.”

 

Draco smiled, and pulled Harry up on to his lap. “You really think so?” Draco asked, feeling his reservations beginning to melt away.

 

“I know so.” Harry said, definitively.

 

As Harry straddled his lap, Draco pulled him down into a deep kiss and let his hands trail languidly up and down Harry’s sides. Harry tasted of sweet and spice from the wine, and the feel of his tongue sliding along Draco’s lips was almost more intoxicating than the wine had been. Suddenly gift giving and ex-girlfriends were the last thing on his mind. “Now what was that you were saying about always knowing what a person most wants? Most needs?” He said slowly, as he dragged his nails down Harry’s back.

 

Harry let out a low moan as his back arched with the feeling. “Mm yes, you always give everyone exactly what they need.”

 

Draco smiled, and nicked Harry’s earlobe with his teeth, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. By now, all of Draco’s thoughts fears were far away in light of the pooling heat in his groin. “Well I have an idea. Why don’t we go upstairs and I can give you exactly what you need.”

 

Harry smiled against Draco’s lips as he went for another kiss. “Please do. I’m all yours.”

 

And with a quick flick of Draco’s wand, the sitting room was left empty and forgotten in favor of much more exciting activities upstairs, with any doubts left behind with the dirty dishes and dying fire.


	3. Beneath the Fairy Lights

Lying on their big, squashy bed, Draco couldn't help but laugh as he watched Harry tear through drawer after drawer in a futile effort to find his gloves.

 

"Bugger," Harry said, as he stuffed everything back in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe by the window, "where are these bloody things. I mean, I know it's been a year since I wore them but honestly this is ridiculous."

 

Draco laughed. "Really Harry, I don't know why you are making such a fuss. You are perfectly aware that I have at least six pairs of perfectly good gloves."

 

Harry scowled. "Yes I know, but they aren't my gloves." He whined, petulant as ever.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and rose from the bed. "Well, I'm that case, you can continue your futile search through every corner of this flat, and I will go meet Ron and Hermione without you." He began walking toward the door, as Harry let out a huge groan behind him.

 

"Alright alright. I'll use your gloves." Harry said, opening a single drawer and closing it again. Draco smirked. "But you don't have to look so damn smug about it."

 

Draco spun around, and caught Harry around the waist. The other man tried to squirm away, but Draco quickly caught him by the mouth and soon all of Harry's protests were cut short. As Draco ran his hands along his boyfriends back, he allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the silky heat of Harry's soft mouth as they managed to find themselves up against the door frame.

 

After a few minutes, harry extracted himself from Draco's arms and pulled back, breathless. "You know," he panted, "that is definitely not conducive to getting to Ron and Hermione's."

 

Draco laughed and rested his head against Harry's. "No, it's not. But it's certainly fun." He said, placing a final soft kiss to Harry's lips and attempting to fix his disheveled hair and button down.

 

After closing up the house, they stepped outside into the brisk winter air and began their short walk across the village to the modest cottage Ron and Hermione had bought two years ago. Draco and Harry had lived in their flat in Godrics Hollow for a little while at that point, but Ron and Hermione had lived in a studio in London. They lived the area, and it had been perfect for years, but then they had gotten their wonderful news. Hermione was pregnant. Suddenly they realized they were going to have to move. They hunted for weeks, but couldn't agree on a single place. After two months of searching, Draco had noticed a for sale sign on a small, two story cottage near the edge of town as he was on his way back from the pub with Blaise. He had fire-called Hermione the moment he got home. It was not a week later that they began moving in.

 

Harry and Ron had been elated. With a baby on the way, it would make things so much easier to have them close to each other. Plus, the Burrow wasn't far from them, so they would be able to apparate over whenever they needed. As it turned out, this was the most useful part when Rose was born because she quickly developed an affinity for her grandmother that nothing else could match. Now, with Rose nearing her second birthday, none of them could imagine having it any other way. And it was nights like tonight that made their proximity to her doting grandmother particularly useful.

 

As they neared the house, they could hear Hermione’s voice clearly,even from this far down the lane. “Rose, if you are going to insst on going out into the snow you have to put on your coat.” Hermione’s exasperated voice was immediately followed by the sound of Rose’s laughter. As they rounded the corner, they could see the little girl in a red velvet christmas dress flop into a particularly large pile of snow as Hermione trailed after with a pretty green coat.

 

As Draco opened the gate for them both, Harry bent down and scooped Rose up and flipped her upside down, to which he earned a head full of snow and another burst of giggles from the squirming child. “There’s my little Rose bush.” He said, as she grasped at his scarf.

 

“Uncle ‘arry!” She said, with a huge smile on her face, as her mom followed behind her and pulled her coat on.

 

“Thanks Harry.” Hermione said, as she finally finished buttoning up Rose’s coat and planted a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek. “She has been an absolute terror tonight. Ronald is upstairs changing because my little darling decided she would rather her father wear her mashed peas then eat them.”

 

“It’s not a problem, ‘mione.” Harry said, flipping the little girl back right side up and tickling her into another fit of giggles. “I am always looking for a good excuse to terrorize my god daughter a bit.”

 

Draco smiled as he wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “To be honest, I think I would have rathered that as well.” Draco said, pulling a face that showed exactly what he thought of her mashed peas.

 

“Oh hush you.” Hermione chided, with a gentle smack to his shoulder after returning the hug. “Don’t encourage her.” She turned to Harry and took hold of Rose’s hand. “Come on little one, we need to get you to your Grandmother’s.

 

“Nana!” Rose exclaimed, with a beaming smile.

 

“I’ll be right back.”Hermione said, gathering her daughter up in her arms. “Feel free to head on in. Ron should be down any minute and then we can head out.” And with that, she disapparated away.

 

“You know, Harry,” Draco started, brushing the hair from his messy mop of black hair, “if you aren’t careful, I’m going to start assuming you want kids.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You and I both know that I am in no way equipped to deal with this line of speaking right now. I’m only 28 and we aren’t married. Right now the only thing I want to think about is the Christmas lights we are about to go look at and the point that will follow it.”

 

Draco smiled as they walked into the warm and inviting sitting room of the cottage. “I don’t know Harry, you’re really starting to get on in years.” Draco teased. “That biologic clock of yours is probably nearing it’s prime. You are going to be completely useless soon, and then what good are you to me?”

 

“I’m younger than you, you right git.” Harry replied.

 

“Yeah, only by a month and a half.” Ron said, and he entered the room laughing.

 

“You are supposed to be on my side.” Harry grumbled, flopping into the nearest armchair. “Some best mate.”

 

Ron simply laughed, and came over to clap Draco on the shoulder. Draco did his best not to wince. Nearly a decade, and Ron still didn’t know his own strength. “Hermione over at my parents?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, she should be right back.” Draco said.

 

“Fantastic!” Ron said, making his way over to the nearby cupboard. “Then we have time for a quick drink.”

 

“Oh no you don’t, Ronald.” Hermione’s voice chided from the door frame, making Ron’s face fall. “We are already extremely late. Neville and Luna are probably already waiting for us.”

 

“Yeah you’re right.” Ron said, closing the cupboard doors. “Alright, let’s head out. There will be plenty of time for drinks at the bar.”

 

As the four of them made their way to the fireplace, Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be getting ready to floo out of the Weasley-Granger cottage in Godric’s Hollow with his boyfriend, Harry Potter, to meet with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in Hogsmeade to look at Christmas light’s, he would have had them committed to St. Mungo’s. But now, this was his life and he couldn’t have been happier.

 

A few moments later, he was the last to step out of the fire and recieve a big hug that left him with a face full of hair as white blonde as his own. “‘ello Luna. It’s wonderful to see you again.”

 

“Wonderful as always Draco.” Luna replied in her ever cheerful, singsong voice. “I’m happy to see you have many less wrackspurts then you did the last time I saw you.”

 

“Ah, well that is quite fortuitous indeed.” Draco said with a smile. Luna was definitely odd, but he had grown quite fond of her over the years.

 

“Oh, hello Draco” Neville said with a nod as he entered the room. “Alright, is everyone ready to go?”

 

“Yes darling, let’s go.” Luna said she she glided over to him and looped their arms together, causing Neville to blush slightly.

 

Walking out the front door, Draco noticed the Christmas tree at the front of the house was covered in butterbeer corks. He laughed to himself, and as he did Harry came up and threaded their fingers together. “To keep the nargles away.” Harry said quietly into Draco’s ear. They both laughed as they stepped onto the snowy lane that headed into the main part of the village.

 

Everywhere they looked was covered in beautiful fairy lights. There were lights charmed to flash in different colors, one that appeared like falling snow, and some that mimicked icicles. Some were even set to music, that would lightly begin to play only for those standing directly in front of the house. The entire scene was magical, with families and couples everywhere and the sound of laughter filling the air. Everywhere smelled of christmas cookies and evergreens, and every inch of the village was covered in snow. Even while in school, Draco had enjoyed seeing the Hogsmeade lights around Christmas. As they walked, Harry slowed a bit so they could hang back from the rest of the crowd.

 

“Do you remember the first time we all came and looked at the lights together?” Harry asked, with a far away look in his eyes.

 

“How could I forget?” Draco asked, squeezing Harry’s glove covered hand. This was always Draco’s favorite part of the holiday, and had been since before he and Harry had even gotten together. “Though, to be fair, we didn’t exactly come here together.”

 

Harry laughed, joyfully. “That’s true. Though I’m happy with the way it turned out, aren’t you?”

 

Draco smiled as he remembered back to that day.

 

It had been four years after the war ended, and by this point he and Harry had settled into the beginnings of an easy friendship. They frequently went to parties together, met up for drinks, spent time with each others friends (even if their friends didn't spend time with each other yet), and had inserted themselves neatly into each others lives. Also by this point, Draco was completely and hopelessly head over feet for the speccy idiot. Not that he would ever admit such a thing.

 

That year, Blaise had convinced him to meet up in Hogsmeade to look at lights, much to Draco’s chagrin. “Blaise, doesn’t it seem a little poncey for you and I to go looking at lights together.?” Draco had whined.

 

“Well, thats rather convenient seeing as you are quite poncey.” Blaise replied, with a rough elbow to the ribs.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, unamused. “Yes, well obviously. But the point is I am not poncey with you.”

 

Blaise pouted in Draco’s direction as he pulled him out the front door of the Three Broomsticks into the cold, winter air of Hogsmeade. “What, am I not good enough for you, Drakey?”

 

“Oh for the love of Salazar, do not ever call me that again.” Draco said, dramatically. “And now, you are not even close to good enough for me. After all, I do not go for straight men.”

 

“Well you’re no fun.” Blaise teased back.

 

“Fine, let’s get this over with before people start thinking I’ve lowered my standards.”

 

Draco had to admit, the lights were fantastic. It had been a long time since he had been here during Christmas. Even during sixth year, he had been so preoccupied that he hadn’t been able to appreciate the beauty of Hogsmeade at Christmas. As they wandered the streets though, he couldn’t help but be a little lonely. Everywhere they went, they were surrounded by happy looking couples wrapped up in each others warmth. As much as he may say he does not fall for straight men, he had gone and made himself fall for Harry bloody Potter of all people. And as much as Draco was loathe to admit it, he really would have given anything to be here with Harry instead.

 

He supposed it was inevitable that he fell for Harry. In the years following the war they had gone from polite to acquaintances to friends. Somewhere along the way he had stopped hating the Gryffindor bastard. After all, it is a little bit difficult continue hating a man who was single handedly responsible for you being alive, even if you hadn't felt worth saving. And despite himself, he had actually realized that Harry was rather funny and good company. So, slowly but surely, they become practically inseparable. And the more Draco go to know Harry, the more he fell. Harry had, somehow, become his best friend and he had, somehow, fallen hard. He couldn’t have stopped it if he tried. These days he spent more time thinking about Harry then was probably healthy.

 

In fact, it must not be because as they walked he could have sworn he heard Harry’s voice. This was getting out of control.

 

“Draco?” He heard Harry say from behind him, and he tentatively turned, hoping he wasn’t hallucinating. As he turned, he did see that Harry was, in fact, coming up from behind them. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. “What are you doing here?”

 

As quickly as his relief came, so it departed. Along with Harry were Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who had her arm looped through Harry’s. Only Harry and Ginny seemed to notice them as the rest of their group continued on down the lane of lights. As much as he had grown to like Harry’s friends, this display made his stomach turn. “Well, I’d reckon the same as you. Looking at lights.” Draco said, a bit more coolly than he normally would. He absolutely refused to admit that he was jealous.

 

Harry cocked his head slightly, but did not comment on Draco’s tone, though he had surely noticed. “Looking at Christmas lights? Alone?”

 

Draco flushed. “No,” he started turning around looking for Blaise. “I’m actually here with Blaise, who has disappeared somewhere.”

 

As he said this, both Harry and Ginny seemed to stand a bit straighter. Though Draco wasn’t sure that meant, it certainly warranted exploring later. “Ah, I didn’t know.” Harry said.

 

That was an odd response, Draco thought, as he filed the reaction away for later analysis. “Well of course not, as you thought I was alone and I have just told you I’m not.”

 

“Well, we should probably let you get back to your date then.” Ginny said.

 

“Date?” Draco said, completely taken aback.

 

“Looks like you were right, old friend.” Blaise said, coming up next to Draco with a smile. “It really does sound like we are together.

 

“So you aren’t then?” Harry asked. “Together I mean?”

 

Blaise laughed loudly. “Absolutely not.” As he spoke, his eyes never once left Ginny’s, whose face had turned a faint shade of crimson as he too her free hand and placed a kiss to the knuckles. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Ginevra.”

 

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Ginny said, through a small fit of giggles. As she did, she released her hold on Harry and let herself be led away by Blaise.

 

Harry laughed. “Well, it seems as if we have been effectively ditched.”

 

“It would certainly seem that way.” Draco said, as he watched Blaise and Ginny wander off in the same direction Harry’s group had gone.

 

"Well, looks like we are stuck together then.” Harry said, with a beaming smile on his face that threatened to completely undo Draco where he stood.

 

“Oh no, what a shame.” Draco teased, secretly thrilled.

 

They had spent the rest of the evening together, eventually meeting up with the rest of the group for drinks at the Hog’s Head. Since that year, they had come down to the village as a group every year since. It has rapidly become Draco’s favorite tradition.

 

A quick squeeze from Harry’s hand brought Draco back to the present. “You know, Draco, that was the first winter I realized how badly I wanted to be with you.” Harry said with a smile. “When I thought you were with Blaise I was so unbelievably jealous.”

 

“I know the feeling,” Draco admitted. “When I saw Ginny with her hands all over you, I was ready to hex her right there.”

 

“All over me? Really?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow up at Draco.

 

“At that point, to me at least, she was all over you.” Draco said, feeling himself blush slightly.

 

“Touche. Blaise wasn’t even touching you and I was ready to kill him.” Harry said.

 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. They had been so unbelievably oblivious back then. Draco stopped and pulled Harry into his arms, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “Well now you have my hands all over you. What are you going to do about that?” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and returned a second, slow kiss that warmed Draco from the inside out and made him nearly forget where they were. “Well, I think that is the perfect response to that question.” Draco said, as he waited for his head to stop spinning.

 

Harry laughed again. “Do you realize it was another three years before you kissed me at the Weasley's Christmas party?”

 

This time it was Draco’s turn to laugh. “That’s right, I nearly forgot it was that long!” Draco said, as they began walking along toward the group they had long ago lost. “I had drank so much of your bloody mulled wine and you had looked so handsome in that green sweater I got you the year before, how could I not kiss you.”

 

“Oh believe me, I was not complaining.” Harry said.

 

“I remember.” Draco recalled. “In fact, you responded quite enthusiastically if I’m not mistaken.”

 

Harry blushed. “Well, I couldn’t help it. I had been wanting that for three years.” Harry said, kicking a bank of snow as they passed, sending a flurry of snowflakes to go dancing through the air. “Besides, you were a brilliant kisser.”

 

“Were?”

 

“Alright, are.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Draco teased, bopping Her lightly on the nose, covering it in snow.

 

Harry stopped walking and turned toward Draco again. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

 

Draco smiled, and felt his stomach erupt with butterflies. Even years later, no one could affect him the way this man could. “And I love you, Harry Potter. So very much.”

 

This kiss was soft and slow, conveying unspoken promises and much repeated declarations of love. It said all the things they could never say and things they had said over and over. There were hands caressing cheeks and bodies held close, as if afraid the other would blow away somehow.

 

The moment was broken by the sound of Hermione from up ahead. “Come on you two love birds, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise are already at the bar.”

 

Harry and Draco finally broke their kiss and laughed, as they drifted toward the door of the Hog’s head, only vaguely aware of when they had arrived there. Coming inside and hanging their coats, they realized that everyone was already at the back table they always shared, with drink in hand. Draco went to the bar and got he and Harry drinks while Harry went and greeted their friends. Draco smiled as he sipped his firewhiskey and made his way to the group.

 

Reaching the table, Draco realized he had been wrong. Everyone had a drink it seemed, except for Luna. “Luna,” Draco started with a smile, “can I get you a drink.”

 

“Oh no, that’s alright, I’m actually not going to be having anything this evening.” Luna said, voice ethereal and far away.

 

Harry and Draco settled in their seats, as Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing look across the table as Neville broke out in a beaming grin. Draco realized a moment later what was happening. “Luna are you-”

 

“Pregnant, yes.” Luna said, dreamily smiling at Neville.

 

“We just found out a few days ago, and we wanted to wait to tell you all until tonight.” Neville said, face looking like it would split at any moment from his smile. “Isn’t it brilliant?”

 

Within moments, the table was bursting with excited squeals and sounds of congratulations. Everyone was happier than could be. Another baby in the group, Ginny and Blaise about to get engaged, Harry and Draco about to buy a real home together. They were all growing up, and it was a bit unsettling. As Draco looked at the happy faces around the table he couldn’t help but smile. This was his life, and he genuinely wouldn't’ have traded it for anything He knew now, more than ever, that Harry was the man he wanted to marry. Seeing Harry smile and touch Luna’s barely there stomach just strengthened that resolve.

 

This was shaping up to be the best Christmas Draco had ever had, and if things went well would be one they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the unbeta'd version. I ran out of time for proof reading, but the lovely Abbey will be doing my beta for me. The edited version will be up tomorrow.


	4. O Christmas Tree

O Christmas Tree

  


“No, absolutely not.” Harry said, holding his hands up in exasperation. “Not in my flat.”

  


“Oh come on, Harry. It’s tradition!” Draco said, trailing after Harry, pouting.

  


“No, Draco.” Harry said, turning to face his boyfriend, with hands planted firmly on his hips. “I am not caving on this.”

  


“What on Earth on you two prattling on about?” Pansy said, from her perch on their counter, wine goblet elegantly balanced between two fingers.

  


“Oh, hello Pansy. I didn’t realize you were here.” Harry said, regarding her with a small smile.

  


“Yes, lovely to see you, as usual.” Pansy replied, with a warm smile but without removing herself from the counter, which Draco found rather rude, but he only had the energy to fight one battle today.

  


“I was just telling Harry that it won’t be Christmas if we don’t get a real tree.” Draco whined.

  


Harry rolled his eyes. “And I was just telling Draco that I would not be spending yet another Christmas season sweeping up pine needles and then another three months after that picking them out of the corners of everywhere, including rooms we didn’t even have the damn tree.”

  


Pansy laughed and lowered herself, fairly elegantly, from the counter. “Hate to break it to you hun, but I agree with Draco.”

  


“Well of course you do, but seeing as you don’t live here-” Harry said.

  


“Baby, we have to get a tree. We get one every year.” Draco whined again, cutting Harry off and earning himself a harsh glare. “How about if I sweep them up this year?”

  


“You only ever call me baby when you want something, do you realize that?” Harry said, ignoring the offer.

  


“You two are exhausting.” Pansy teased.

  


“Why are you here again?” Harry asked, poking her in the ribs.

  


“Well then,” she replied, puffing her chest out with mock indignation, “I was simply here to keep your boyfriend company and then you had to go and be all rude.”

  


“I’m sorry Pans, this git has just gotten under my skin and I’ve only been home for ten minutes.” Harry replied, sticking his tongue out at Draco.

  


“Come on, I can make sure there is no mess.” Draco said, taking Harry by the hand. “Maybe Hermione can help me come up with a charm to keep them off the ground too!”

  


“Like you will really keep up with it every day.” Harry looked skeptical, but his eyes betrayed that he was starting to yield. “You would have to water it too.”

  


Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “I can do that.” He said, placing a light kiss on Harry’s cheek.

  


Harry let out a long suffering sigh, but the smile betrayed his true feelings. “Draco Malfoy, what am I ever going to do with you?”

  


Draco smiled, wickedly. “Hopefully terrible things that we have to keep from Pansy.”

  


“Ugh, gross.” Pansy said, putting her now empty glass into the sink “I think that is the sign that it is time for me to take my leave.”

  


Harry squirmed his way free from Draco’s arms and went over to Pansy. “You don’t have to do that, Draco is just being a prat.”

  


“No, it’s really alright.” She replied, placing a hand on Harry’s arm. “Blaise and I are supposed to meet up tonight anyways. Ginny has a long shift at the office and we all know how much he enjoys taking dinner alone.”

  


"Alright, well if you're sure." Harry said.

  


"I am, but thank you." Pansy replied, giving them both a small hug before making her way for the floo. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back to them with a wicked grin of her own. "Have fun picking out a Christmas tree you two."

  


"Hey, I haven't agreed yet!" Harry tried to call after her, but she had already flooed away by the time he got it out.

  


Draco laughed as his boyfriend pouted. "It's alright Harry, if you are really that against it, we don't have to get the damn tree."

  


Harry sighed and his shoulders drooped. "No, you're right. It's tradition. We have gotten one every year. We have to get a tree."

  


Draco beamed. "Really?"

  


Harry laughed. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, you bloody Slytherin.” Harry teased. “You and I both know you were always going to get your way, like usual.”

  


Draco put his hand to his mouth in mock horror. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, love.”

  


Harry snorted. “Right. How about you just go get your bloody coat and scarf so we can go get the tree. Neville says the lot by the school in Hogsmeade has really good ones this year. Also free floo delivery.”

  


Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Thank you.” Harry flushed and Draco went to grab his coat. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

  


* * *

  


  


“Hey guys!” Neville said, as Draco and Harry approached the lot. “I’m glad you were able to come down.”

  


“Hey Neville, I’m surprised to see you here.” Draco said, giving the man a pat on the shoulder.

  


“Yeah, well, since classes are out for winter hols, I thought I would help out Pomona.” Neville said.

  


“Pomona?” Harry asked, with a quirk of his head.

  


“Right, sorry.” Neville said with a slight blush. “Professor Sprout. She runs this lot. It has Pumpkins in the fall, Christmas trees in the winter, and various other plants throughout the rest of the year. Mostly for Hogwarts. She took the place over when she retired."

  


"Oh that's brilliant! I had no idea." Harry said, beginning to walk on to the lot with Draco right behind him.

  


"Yeah, she seems to really enjoy it." Neville said. "So, is there anything specific you guys want?"

  


Draco wasn't sure what Neville meant at first. A Christmas tree was a Christmas tree, surely so. But as they went further into the lot, he began to realize the entire place was fantastic. There were trees of every size and shape, in more colors than Draco had ever seen on a Christmas tree. Everywhere they looked was a sea of silver and green, purple and blue, red and white. There were fairy lights, flying Angels, multi colored ornaments, and star tree toppers. There were trains running between people’s feet and children running around everywhere in their puffy robes and too long scarves. Just seeing it all made Draco feel cheerful and festive.

  


"Wow," Draco said, not able to stop looking around at the spectacle, "I had no idea there were so many different kinds of trees."

  


Neville laughed, and when Draco looked over he seemed rather proud. "Yes, well, normally there aren’t. But Pomona and I have been working on them for months. We have every kind you could ever want."

  


"Too bad you don't have any that don't shed." Harry said, giving Draco a shove on the shoulder and a smile.

  


"Well, I don't have any that don't shed exactly," Neville started with a smile, "but we do have ones whose fallen needles vanish as soon as they hit the floor."

  


Harry and Draco began laughing as soon as the words were out of Neville's mouth. "Well, I'm glad we had that argument earlier." Draco said to Harry once they caught their breath. Neville simply looked at them curiously.

  


Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "I suppose you're right." Harry then turned toward Neville. "Right. Let's see those then."

  


Neville beamed as he led them towards the back of the lot. While they walked, Harry and Neville talked about the specifics of the charm he and Professor Sprout used to enchant the various trees, but Draco hardly listened. He was far too captivated by the grounds. As with most things in the Wizarding world, the lot was much larger than it initially appeared. Here and there stood small structures selling things like candy and cocoa, there was a patch near the back where Draco suspected the halloween pumpkins would grow in the fall that was rather sparse now, and to the left was an area filled with children all waiting in line to meet Santa Claus. After a few minutes of walking, Neville turned into an area to the right with many different trees surrounded by people.

  


"Alright here we are." Neville said, coming to a stop. "All the ones in this section have the charm on them. They are a bit pricer than the rest of the trees."

  


"That's fine. It's worth it if I don't have to count on my boyfriends ability to clean something." Harry teased.

  


"I resent that." Draco said. "I'll have you know, I clean all of our dishes."

  


"Oh yes, Draco," Harry said, giving Draco's hand a brief squeeze, "You cast amazing charms and have magic clean for you."

  


Neville laughed when Draco pouted and shook his head. "Well at least you won't have to worry about that now with these trees."

  


"You truly are a life-saver, Nev." Harry said.

  


Just then, a young girl in a bright pink dress and white coat walked up to them. She couldn't have been more than six and had a huge smile on her face. She walked straight up to Neville, who had not yet noticed she was there, and she tugged on the leg of his trousers. "Sir, I found my Christmas tree. Mommy says I should ask you to come help me send it home to Daddy."

  


Neville turned to the girl, surprised but smiling warmly. "That's right sweetheart, I can help you." Neville shot them an apologetic look.

  


"Go on ahead, we can find a tree on our own." Draco said, trying not to laugh as the little girl began tugging Neville's hand in what Draco assumed was the direction of her mommy.

  


"Alright, well just let me know when you find one you like, and we will arrange to have it sent over to your flat." Neville said, before turning around completely and and allowing himself to be led away.

  


"Alone at last then." Draco said, walking towards the tree line. "Now, where to start?"

  
  


As they walked through the trees, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's. "I'm not sure what I want this year." Harry said, as he ran his other hand over the needles of the closest tree. It happened to be a silvery Douglas fir that was easily 7 feet tall. "I know last year we got that noble fir, but it's branches didn't hold the ornaments as well. The year before we had that blue spruce. That one was pretty nice, but it didn't smell enough like Christmas."

  


"I agree." Draco said as they made their way toward the nearby patch of grand firs, most of them towering high above their heads. "I really want to get a nice, tall tree with rich green needles and a potent christmas smell."

  


Harry laughed as they looked at a shorter purple tree. "You mean you don't want a multicolor tree that screams look how gay we are?"

  


Draco glared ineffectively at Harry. "Absolutely not." He then leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear as they watched a rather portly witch struggle to drag her two daughters away from a display of glittery, pink trees that seemed to play deck the halls on their swinging bells. "I just can't believe how tacky some people are."

  


Harry just laughed.

  


After looking at and dismissing several more trees, they rounded a corner and both Harry and Draco's breath caught. In the corner there was a beautiful tree that seemed to have been almost forgotten. It was a bit shorter than all of the ones around it and not as brilliant green as some, but Draco knew it was the perfect tree for them. It was thin with upturned branches and a rich blue green. The needles were spread evenly and left enough room between them for Draco and Harrys ornaments that they had collected over the years as they traveled or if one of them had gone on vacation and brought one  home. But the best part were the lights, the entire thing was lit up with cool white fairy lights, which sparkled and danced and appeared like falling snow. The tree was perfect.

  


Draco looked over at Harry and smiled. "That's the one."

  


They both quickly went over to the tree, and found that it was a Fraser fir. It has a strong but not overpowering scent, soft but firm needles, and looked like it would have no problem holding up their decorations. Up close, the fairy lights twinkled even more and there was faux snow lightly dusted on the branches.

  


"Oh, Draco, it's perfect." Harry said, smiling.

  
When Draco looked at Harry, his breath caught again. The lights were casting a faint glow on Harry's face and their light was reflected in his emerald eyes. The snow had left a few flakes on his eyelashes and in his hair, and the smile on his face was so childlike in wonder that Draco would have thought the man had never seen a Christmas tree before. It was all hopelessly endearing. Without trying, Harry managed to make Draco fall in love with him all over again. ‘Perfect’ was the exact word that came to Draco's mind as well, though he no longer cared much about the tree. "Yes, it really is perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being patient with me getting this up. Trying to write a chapter every 2 days is a lot when you have quizzes and finals and papers. Hooray for college. The good news is, the semester is just about over so I will be able to be more consistent, especially with the last few chapter. Anyways, there will be another chapter up later today or possibly early tomorrow, depending on how much I get done. As always, thank you guys for reading and I love you all.


	5. The Weather Outside is Frightful

Draco was freezing down to his bones as he and Harry trudged their way up through the wet, falling snow towards the closest apparition point. Unfortunately, for some gods forsaken reason, the bloody Ministry of Magic thought it was a good idea to throw a Christmas party for a bunch of witches and wizards in the middle of sodding downtown muggle london. The wind was howling through the trees and sending the snow spiraling through the air and pelting them with the freezing ice from every side. The entire thing had made Draco extremely cross. 

"Whoever the fuck thought it was a good idea to have the ministry Christmas party be a bloody outdoor ice skating party must be barmy." Draco exclaimed as another gust of wind smacked him with snow dislodged from a nearby roof. "We live in London not Cancun."

Harry shivered visibly as snow dripped down the back of his coat and he shoved his hands deeper into its pockets. "I know Draco, but what was I supposed to do? Not show up?"

Draco scowled. "Precisely," he stated. Wasn't it obvious? "I didn't think you to be the type to follow the orders of a mad king."

Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled himself nearer to Draco, trying to steal his warmth. "I can't not go, Draco, you know that. We go over this every year," Harry said with a sigh.

Draco was fully aware. The very first year he and harry had been together, Harry had asked Draco to be his date to the annual Christmas party. They had been together for months by then, and most people at the Ministry had long ago gotten past their prejudices towards Draco, so he figured the party wouldn't be that bad. He could not have been more wrong.

"Yes Harry, I am fully aware that your attendance is required at the torture event of the century," Draco said with a sneer. "But you are Harry sodding Potter! You saved us all from certain death. Well, not me, but the muggleborns and supporters, of course. Doesn't that earn you some sway?" Draco knew he was being petulant, yet could not seem to find it in himself to care.

"Seriously, why do we have to have the exact same conversation every year," Harry said, exasperated. "I will tell you now, you will threaten to not come next year, I will tell you that you don't have to if you don't want to, you will pout the rest of the way home, and then next year we will do it all over again. It's a tired argument and I am just as cold and cranky as you are so can we skip it this year?"

Draco was shocked at Harry's brashness. While it was true they had this argument a lot, it wasn't like Harry to push him like this. But Draco refused to show he was hurt. He had far too much pride for that. So, he decided it was in his best interest to skip straight to the pouting part of the evening. "Fine then." And with that, Draco sped up. The the apparition point was only a bit ahead, and if he hurried he could easily apparate home and to their room a solid two minutes before Harry even got there.

As he stormed off, he thought back on the party. Really, it hadn't been all bad this year. Someone had convinced Shaklebolt to move on from the overrated canapés and formal robes in the ballroom of one fancy hotel or another to a less formal ice skating rink in London. The schmoozing and small talk had been greatly cut down, and Draco had managed to only fall on his arse twice. But he couldn't help hating being around the Ministry officials. They were all stuffy and high strung, which he got more than enough of working at Gringotts. Add to that the extreme weather and the need for privacy, and Draco instantly turned into a brat.

As he reached the apparition point, he turned to see Harry trudging slowly, quite a ways back from Draco, and looking at the ground. A stab of guilt went through Draco's stomach. He knew Harry had no choice but to go every year. He was the head of the Auror department and had to put on a good example for his employees. It wasn't his fault that most of the people he worked with were about as exciting as watching a leaky faucet. But Draco was still wounded and still had too much pride. Harry had been rude after all. So, with a flick of his hand and ignoring the guilt in his core, he went home.

The second he was inside, he headed for the bathroom. Perhaps a warm shower would help ease the tension and make him more rational. Stepping into the too hot stream, he tried to push his thoughts away from his fight. There was no point in dwelling on it right now, and since they were both to stubborn to apologize there was a good chance this cold treatment would last all night.

Yet, as loathe as he was to admit it, Draco felt guilty. Maybe he had over reacted. Yes, Harry had been rude, but it wasn't as if Draco was perfect. And he was definitely being a bit of a git. Draco didn't do well with being cold and tired. Maybe, at least this one time, he could swallow his pride and apologize. It was almost Christmas after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was fight with his boyfriend over Christmas. Getting out of the shower, he sighed. Looking in the mirror, he shook his head, gathered up what little courage he had, and got dressed to go find Harry.

As he stepped out of the steamy bathroom, he was greeted by the smell of the chocolate and smiled. Damn Gryffindors and their comforts. He headed straight for the kitchen, and was surprised too see it empty. Puzzled, he made his way to the living room and found Harry stoking the fire with two steaming mugs on the coffee table. The sight made Draco smile.

"Hi there," Draco said. Harry didn’t turn around. "I see you made cocoa."

"Very astute," said Harry, with just a hint of mocking in his tone.

"Is one for me?" Draco asked, knowing full well it was. He didn't want to be presumptuous though.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No Draco, I frequently enjoy making two cups so I can alternate which one I drink from." Harry stood as he spoke and dusted the soot from his trousers and shoved the extra cocoa into Draco's hand. "Of course one’s for you, bloody tosser."

As Draco wrapped his fingers around his favorite mug, he let the comforting warmth wrap around him as he steeled himself for what he was going to say.

"Harry I-"

"Um Draco-"

"Go ahead."

"Sorry, you can-"

"No it's-"

"No you go-"

Realizing they were both just going to keep talking over each other, both men collapsed on to the couch in a fit of laughter. When Draco could finally breathe again, he took Harry's hands in his own. They were freezing cold, so Draco rubbed them between his own. "Harry, I'm sorry. I was being a bloody wanker back there. It really wasn't your fault."

Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb absently over the back of Draco's thumb. "Thank you for apologizing, but it's really not needed." Harrys smile fell a bit and he looked away. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know how you get with these parties."

Draco laughed. "Yes, well, it really wasn't necessary for me to get so bloody histrionic about the whole thing."

"Yeah, but I know you," Harry said pleadingly. "I know you can get dramatic and cranky, and Ministry functions don't help that."

"Even still," Draco started, before being cut off.

"No, Draco," Harry said, looking very seriously into Draco's eyes. "I know you. Better than anyone. I know you hate getting too cold. I know you hate the Ministry. I know not to push you. I know how to avoid this."

Draco smiled and ran a hand down Harry's cheek, making the other man’s eyes flutter closed momentarily. Draco smiled wider. "It's really alright. I was overreacting." Draco pressed a small kiss to Harry's temple. "Besides, you can't not fight with someone. It happens. And you were cranky too. Especially after that Goldstein git spilled his red wine all over your nice new robes."

Harry smiled, before twisting around, pulling Draco's arm with him to rest his back on Draco's chest, and taking a long sip of his cocoa. "That was awful. I don't even think your old house elf could get that damn stain out."

Draco laughed and began stroking his hands through Harry's impossibly soft mess of hair. "You underestimate her abilities," Draco teased.

Harry snorted, but otherwise didn't respond. Finally Draco took a sip of his cocoa, only to be hit in the back of the throat with a hot, cinnamon flavor that made him cough up a puff of smoke. "Did you spike these with firewhiskey?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, I thought we could use some. Warm the bones and whatnot," Harry said, gesturing to the room with his free hand as he did so.

Draco took another sip. "Good call."

For a while, the two men say wrapped up in each other, staring at the fire. Draco pulled his hand languidly through Harry's hair and tried to imagine how he got so lucky as both men slowly drained their mugs. Something about the air around them seemed stilled, as if they could stay suspended in this moment forever. Sometimes Draco wished they could. Being with Harry, like this, was something he never could have imagined being so incredible in school. And yet here they were, tangled up in each other, drinking cocoa, and there is no where else in the world he would rather be. When life was like this, it was easy for Draco to believe his life was perfect.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said, very softly into Harry's ear.

Harry sat up and turned toward Draco, a dreamy look in his eyes. As he did, he took both of their near empty mugs and put them on the side table before crawling over to straddle Draco's waist. Harry put his hands on either side of Draco's face and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. It wasn't difficult for Draco to lose himself in the kiss, hands tangled in black hair, bodies pressed together tight, nails scraping over backs, tongues battling for dominance. It was all heady and dizzying and Draco wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or Harry making him feel drunk. Even after all these years, there was nothing like kissing this man.

As Harry pulled back slightly, his green eyes were dark with lust and his lips were swollen and bruised. A small smile tugged at the corners of Harry's lips and he slowly moved his hands to Draco's shirt, unbuttoning each clasp, one by one. When the shirt was off, Harry's hands slipped over Draco's chest and made him shiver. Harry pressed a line of kisses down his bare chest and slowly eased the shirt from Draco's shoulders, pulling a low moan from Draco's throat. 

Draco was much more impatient than Harry, and quickly tugged the jumper from Harry's back. Harry had an amazing body that drove Draco nuts. He couldn't help but feel the blood pool in his groin as their bodies moved together. Draco's heart was speeding through his chest and both their breathing was horse and ragged. It was like being a teenager again. Somehow, without being entirely sure how, both of their trousers would up on the floor and they were only separated by a thin layer of fabric. The effect nearly spilled Draco over the edge right there. No matter how much time went by, Harry would always be the person who could drive Draco to the edge of insanity and make it feel like heaven.

"Ok, ok," Draco said, around panting breaths. "As much as I enjoy this, I'm getting far too old to shag on the couch in this awkward of a position, don't you think?"

Harry laughed before placing dew covered forehead on Draco's shoulder. I suppose you’re right," Harry said, removing himself back to his side of the couch, but leaving his legs draped over Draco's legs. He took another long sip from the mug that was long cold, and winced as the cold liquid met his tongue. Draco couldn't help watching Harry's throat bob up and down as he swallowed and Draco's mouth went dry.

Draco decided to stop thinking. He pulled Harry back onto him roughly, making the now empty mug clatter across the floor. Draco hardly heard it, and he suspect Harry didn't either. Draco could taste the cold cocoa on Harry's tongue and the whiskey on his lips. Their lips crashed together and they pushed into each other hard. Both of them were moaning and pulling and tasting each other's skin. 

They nipped at ears and throats, pulled at hair, dragged fingers down backs. Draco was certain they would both wind up covered in bruises and scratches, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Without ever removing the last of their clothes, they pressed against each other with enthusiasm. Draco could feel the heat building everywhere and tingles spreading over every inch of his skin. He couldn't tell where his breath started and Harry's ended and he felt like the room was spinning around them both. Sweat was pooling on the small of his back and both of their cries grew louder. And then, before he knew what was happening, Draco was falling over the edge. As he did, his vision swam and his body felt like it would explode. He dug his nails into Harry's arse as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm, and as he did Harry gripped Draco's hair right as he did the same.

Both men lay panting, completely spent, sprawled out together refining their sanity. As they did, Draco drew his nails lightly up and down Harry's sides. As they both came back down to earth, Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Merlin Harry,” Draco started, planting a kiss on the other man’s shoulder, "you don't even have to touch me."

"I know." Harry said, pulling back and smiling at Draco with hazy eyes. "You really are something."

After a moment, Draco became painfully aware of their current state, and he cast a quick cleaning charm on them both. Harry again twisted into Draco's chest, and pulled the quilt from the back of the couch around them both. As they looked outside they saw it had, again, started to snow. Draco smiled into Harry's hair. Draco could feel himself slipping, and didn't even mind how much his back was going to hurt in the morning. Lying here like this, with Harry, in front of a fire was absolute bliss and he had no intention of spoiling it by getting into a cold bed.

Just as Draco was beginning to drive off to sleep, he heard Harry's soft, sleepy voice. "I love you too, Draco."

Draco smiled as he let sleep overtake him and they drifted off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been so patient with this chapter coming out. I was supposed to post a chapter every other day, but unfortunately my laptop hard drive fried on me (just in time for finals) and I haven't been able to write. The chapters from here on out will be slow coming until I can get a new hard drive because I have to write them on my phone. It's doable but not very fast or efficient. After they are written I then have to find time on my mom's computer (thank god for incognito mode) to get them posted.
> 
> I'm sorry I missed my Christmas deadline and will likely miss my New Year's deadline as well, but this fic will be finished as soon as I can. As always thanks for reading, and I love you all.


	6. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I wouldn't give up on this fic, it just took me a while to get back to it. And for that, I am so very sorry. As always, the lovely Leia did my beta work for this. This fic is still dedicated to her as well. I hope you guys like this little update. With any luck, there will be more chapters coming to you soon. I am bound and determined to finish this fic by Christmas this year. (But don't hold me to it). Thanks for reading it again and sticking with me during my very very long absence!

"Remind me again why I'm voluntarily covered in flour, icing, and sugar?" Draco whined, whisking the concoction in his bowl, decently certain he was doing it wrong. Across the kitchen, Harry and Hermione were in similar states of disarray, both laughing loudly. "Also, remind me again how Weasley got out of this affair?"

 

Pansy snickered as she walked back into the room, glass of red wine firmly in hand. She somehow managed not to get a single speck of flour on her tight, black dress. "Because, darling, he’s better at coming up with excuses than you." Pansy teased.

 

"Oh hush, Pansy." Hermione scolded unconvincingly from the other side of the room. She rolled her dough out on to the countertop, sending a cloud of flour billowing up into the air and reducing Harry to another fit of giggles. Hermione smacked him on the arm, and he tried to stifle his laughs behind his hand. "You both know very well that Ronald is on an extremely important case at the moment. Unlike you all, he actually enjoys making these cookies with me each year."

 

"Sure he does, 'Mione." Harry said between laughs. "I'm sure he’s quite the master baker."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said he enjoyed it, Harry." She said, motioning with her rolling pin. "I never once claimed he was talented."

 

At this, they all burst out laughing. Ron was good at cooking exactly one thing. He made the best cheeseburger any of them had ever had. It was bizarre, because everything else he tried to make was a complete disaster. And it wasn't as if Ron never tried.

 

When Ron and Hermione got married, he had tried to make her a nice meal for their first anniversary. He had gotten a recipe for pot roast and potatoes from his mum, made a loaf of sourdough bread from scratch, and planned to finish off the meal with a cherry pie. In theory, it should have been a perfect meal. But theories often don't pan out, and this dinner was no exception.

 

The pot roast had completely dried out, the potatoes weren't cooked all the way through, the bread had nearly caught fire in the oven, and he had knocked the pie to the ground when he ripped the bread from the oven in a charred black mess. They wound up with multiple boxes of Thai takeaway under the porch lights of the Burrow. Though Ron had been severely embarrassed, Hermione still told everyone that it was the best anniversary they’d had so far.

 

When the laughing died down, Draco went back to mixing the clearly-too-liquidy batter in front of him. "As fun as this all is, you never answered my question." Draco scowled as he looked at his batter-covered hands. "Why in Salazar’s name am I standing in this kitchen, covered in flour, making bloody Christmas cookies?"

 

Hermione looked at Draco, puzzled. "It’s a Christmas tradition, of course." Hermione said as she began to cut small shapes out of her perfectly flat dough. Draco frowned at his lumpy, liquidy mess and vanished the whole thing. Hermione chuckled before she continued. "Harry didn't explain this to you one of the many years we dropped a tin of cookies to your house?"

 

Draco glared at Harry who shot him a sheepish smile. "No, he most certainly did not."

 

Pansy laughed as she snatched her first batch of flawless cookies from the oven. "So, what did you think was going on each time?" Pansy asked, taking a bite of a still-hot shortbread cookie.

 

Draco had no idea when Pansy had learned to cook, but he knew better than to question her. Instead, he just ignored it and focused on the problem at hand. "I just thought she enjoyed cooking." Draco was determined not to show how embarrassed he was, but as he spoke, he could feel a flush creeping up his neck. "How did you know about this, then? It's not like our families are exactly traditional, Pans."

 

"Don't you know, darling?" Pansy said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm worldly now."

 

Hermione and Harry immediately broke into another fit of giggles in the corner. Draco shot Harry another glare. "What are you two laughing at?" Draco snapped, giving up on his cookie venture entirely and pouring himself a generous glass of wine from Pansy's bottle.

 

"Nothing, nothing." Harry said, between laughs. "You two are just ridiculous. Of course you didn't know, and somehow I doubt Pansy did either."

 

"Well I never." Pansy said, with a mock affronted tone, putting a hand to her chest dramatically.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it." He said with a smile. "You guys don't know about it because it's a muggle tradition."

 

"Oh." Draco said, hopping up on to a clean counter to enjoy his wine. "That makes a lot more sense now."

 

"Yeah, my mother taught me." Hermione said. "When I was a little girl, about a week before Christmas, she would stay home with me all day. We played christmas music, made loads of cookies for all of our friends and family, and when we were done, we took a tray into the living room for ourselves. We would cuddle up on the couch with cookies and milk and watch Christmas movies on the telly."

 

Harry smiled as she finished the story. "Yeah, we did something similar at my house. Though less fuzzy." He laughed, as he rolled his dough out finally. "My aunt had me make those little butter cookies for all their friends and passed them off as her own. Usually I'd manage to sneak a few when she wasn't watching."

 

Draco smiled at the image of a young Harry stuffing his oversized pockets with cookies. It was a surprisingly charming image. "How sweet." Draco said while tapping his chin with his finger. "So what other fascinating traditions have I missed out on that muggles came up with?"

 

Harry's eyebrows knitted together as he punched shapes out of his dough. At this rate, Draco wouldn't have to make a single cookie, which was just fine with him. Harry seemed deep in thought when he finally answered. "Well, we used to string cranberries or popcorn together as garland for the tree."

 

"Oh yeah, we did too!" Hermione exclaimed. "We also used to make wreaths and ornaments together. And of course there's the secret Santa you already learned about."

 

"Oh and Yankee Swap too," Pansy supplied from her perch, where she was delicately decorating her now cool cookies. "A girl in America told me about it. Isn't it that everyone brings a gift and then you all draw numbers to see who gets to open what gift? I believe that from that point, people can steal or open a new present, and that goes until the end, right?"

 

"Yes, precisely." Hermione said. "Usually a gift can be stolen a set number of times before it's locked. Maybe we could have one of those next year!"

 

Draco was fascinated. He was genuinely disappointed he had spent his life until now without all this Christmas fun. Especially if it involved strategy and stealing gifts from unsuspecting friends. He very much liked the sound of that. "That's a great idea." Draco said. "What else have you got for me, Granger?"

 

"Well, we always left out cookies and milk for Santa." Hermione said, "My poor mum having to gobble up all those cookies. She must have been so sick of sugar by New Years."

 

"Why on earth would you leave him cookies?" Pansy inquired.

 

"You know, I honestly don't know." Hermione said with a laugh.

 

As they talked, Harry came over and situated himself between Draco's legs, resting his head back on Draco's chest. "Did your family leave anything for the reindeer?"

 

"Usually some carrots and celery." Hermione said.

 

"Yeah, ours too." Harry replied, stealing Draco's wine. "We also combined oats and glitter to spread on the front drive. It was supposed to get their attention so they came to the house faster. Though I started having to sweep it up but the time I was 6."

 

"You really did have an abysmal family, Potter." Pansy stated flatly.

 

"Yeah, well, at least I have all of you guys now." Harry said.

 

Draco smiled and took the wine glass from Harry's hand. "Alright, I think that's enough wine from Mr. Sentimentality over here." Draco joked.

 

"I'm not drunk, Draco." Harry said, grabbing the wine back and refilling it. "I'm just happy."

 

Draco rolled his eyes and hopped down. "Alright, well, let's finish these cookies so I can get my completely sober boyfriend home to bed."

 

An hour later, the cookies were done and in tins, the kitchen was mostly clean, and Draco and Harry were on their way home with fresh tins under their arms. The night had gotten bitterly cold, but neither man was sober enough to apparate home without a potentially ugly accident leaving one of them disfigured, so the two trudged through the snow toward their place.

 

"So, are their any other traditions those muggles of yours came up with?” Draco asked, trying to ignore the fact that he could hardly feel his face.

 

"Oh loads!" Harry said, as he attempted to use the curb as a balance beam. "Muggles are big on Christmas, and Christmas is all about family and traditions."

 

"Why haven't we done any of them?" Draco mused.

 

"I dunno," Harry said, nearly slipping off the curb as he turned around. "I guess I didn't think you would be interested."

 

"Why? I like tradition." Draco said, confused. "I mean, after all, I'm the one who pushed for the tree this year, and we always go to see the lights."

 

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said, chewing on his bottom lip. "But I didn't know how you'd feel about muggle traditions."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Harry." Draco said. "I'm not that pretentious anymore."

 

"I know." Harry said. "Well, it's not Christmas yet. We could do some of them this year, if you wanted."

 

Draco was elated. "Yeah! I really liked the cranberry and popcorn idea. The ornaments too. The milk and cookies seem pointless since I don't believe in Santa. What else is there?"

 

Harry began to chew his lip again. "Well," he started, grabbing Draco's hand as they got closer to their place, "there's hot buttered rum, candy canes for the tree, ugly jumpers"

 

"Ugly jumpers?" Draco asked, very confused.

 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I never really understood that one either." Harry said with a smile. "Oh! I almost forgot my favorite one. Advent calendars!"

 

"What's an advent calendar?" Draco asked.

 

"Well, it's usually a cardboard structure with little windows all over it." Harry said, eyes twinkling with excitement. "It helps count down to Christmas. Every night, starting the first of December, you open one window. Behind it is usually chocolate or a small toy. You open one a night until Christmas."

 

Draco was highly amused with this tradition. Chocolate and extra presents were definitely things he could get behind. "That sounds fun," Draco said, "let's get one of those."

 

Again, Harry laughed. "But we only have a week until Christmas, doesn't that seem a bit silly?"

 

Draco smiled as they reached their place. "No, it's not silly!" He said, pushing open the door and flipping on the light. "We can just open all the ones we've missed until now."

 

Harry smiled wide and Draco's stomach did a somersault. "Well, okay then. Let's go get one tomorrow." Harry said. "We can head into muggle London and you can pick out your favorite."

 

Draco was elated. "Wonderful!" He said, pulling Harry in for a kiss. "And then we can put food on strings and put it on the tree."

 

"You know," Harry started, a mysterious glint in his eye. "There is another tradition that I enjoy."

 

"Oh yeah?" Draco replied, running his hands up Harry’s back and receiving a contented sigh in return. "And what's that?"

 

Harry pulled Draco in tighter and kissed him again. "Well, we each get one of our presents a week before Christmas."

 

Draco pulled back a little, puzzled, but smiling. "I thought the tradition was we each open one on Christmas Eve?"

 

"No no no," Harry said into Draco's ear, before pulling the lobe between his teeth. "It's definitely a week. In fact," he said, grazing his teeth over Draco's collarbone. "If we go upstairs, I can give you yours. Right. Now." Harry said, popping at the buttons of Draco's trousers with each word.

 

Realization overcame Draco immediately, and he made quick work of removing Harry's shirt. "If all muggle traditions are this good, let's do them all." He said, palming Harry's crotch and eliciting a deep moan.

 

Draco immediately apparated them both to the bedroom. Neither man would realize they left the front door unlocked until the next day, and if the moans coming from upstairs were any indication, they did not care one bit.


	7. The Perfect One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Drarry land. It's certainly been a while. I know its April, and as such the idea of posting a chapter to my Christmas fic is a bit silly, but I couldn't help myself. I finished editing it this morning, and I did want to wait. So, without any further ado, I present chapter 7! Hope you like it!

It took everything in him for Draco to not smile at the prominent pout of Harry’s face reflecting back at him in the mirror of their wardrobe as Draco finished buttoning up his favorite blue shirt and straightened his tie. He knew that Harry wasn’t truly cross with him, and it was much more amusing to wait it out as Harry grew more and more impatient to say what was on his mind. It only took around a minute for Harry to break.

“It’s not fair that you won’t let me go with you,” Harry said, the pout not slipping from his lips.

Draco smirked a bit, as he slipped a silvery sweater over his outfit and finally turned to his boyfriend. “I’ve told you this a thousand times, you are shite at picking out gifts for women so, therefore, I must take women with me to get this gift.” Draco placed a small kiss on Harry’s forehead before heading to the bathroom to fix his hair, with Harry dutifully in tow.

“First of all,” Harry replied, “I am not shite at picking out gifts. Luna and Ginny adored their gifts last year and Hermione always appreciates the books I get her.”

“Luna would like anything even remotely unique, you got Ginny tickets for the new World Cup exhibit at the World Wizarding Museum, so of course she liked them,” Draco said without missing a beat, “and as for Hermione, she makes it a point to make it crystal clear what she wants every year so you don’t buy her another thestral feather quill. That doesn’t make you good at getting gifts, it means you go the easy route.” Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco quickly held up a hand to silence him. “It’s nothing against you, really. I love you, you know that. The gifts you get for me every year are always fantastic and exactly what I want, but women are a different quidditch game. And this is the first year I’m getting something for your ex. Can you please just trust me?”

Harry folded his arms across his chest. “Fine.” He said, clearly still put out but beginning to thaw around the edges. “When will you be home?”

“I won’t be late,” Draco said, turning around to take Harry into his arms and reward him with a long, slow kiss. Finally, Harry smiled against Draco’s lips, and Draco knew everything would be fine. “I’ll be home with plenty of time for dinner.”

Just before Draco disapparated, he heard Harry mutter to him under his breath. “I love you too, bloody wanker.” Draco was still laughing when he landed next to the Leaky.

“What exactly is so hilarious?” Pansy asked in an unaffected tone, though the small smile on her lips betrayed her.

“Nothing of consequence, I assure you,” Draco replied, giving her a long hug. “Where’s Hermione?”

“Getting a table,” Pansy said. “I figured a hot drink was in order to ward off some of the chill of this ridiculously cold day.”

“Sounds perfect,” Draco said as they pushed inside. “I’ve got the first round.”

Grabbing three large, steaming of mugs of mulled mead (with extra brandy, for extra warmth), Draco pushed his way through the surprising crowd to a table in the corner that Hermione managed to procure and he smiled to himself. If someone had said to him 10 years ago that he would be making his way to a table occupied by Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson before going in to Diagon Alley to buy a Christmas present for Ginerva Weasley he would have called them insane. And probably hexed them just to drive in his point. Yet here they all were, and he couldn't imagine having it any other way. Still, he’d barely sat down before the questions start, and suddenly he wondered if his previous thought was premature.

“So, Draco,” Pansy said with a conspiratorial smile that couldn't mean anything good, “is there any particular reason Harry isn’t joining us this afternoon?”

Draco’s heart sped up just a bit, but he was sure his patented mask was firmly in place. No need for his snoopy best friend to know she was onto something. “Of course not, whatever could you mean darling?” He says.

Hermione snickered into her cup. “I think, if you don’t mind my saying, that she was wondering if there may be something you are doing today that you may not want Harry to be aware of.”

Draco glared half-heartedly and took a long sip from his steaming mug. The too hot liquid nearly burned his tongue, but he was grateful for the momentary distraction. Wisely, he decided to say nothing.

“How long have you been together now?” Pansy inquired.

“It’s nearly four years, it’s that right Draco?” Hermione asked though it was clearly not a question. “And that’s just the time that it’s been official. The two of you fancied each other long before that.”

Draco swallowed and straightened his tie. “Something like that.” In one gulp he finished his drink and stood. “Well, that was lovely. Shall we get going?” He didn’t wait for a reply but caught the sound of giggles from behind him.

The trio was surprisingly quiet as they made their way through the pub’s many patrons, out the back door, and through the doorway to Diagon Alley. As expected, all of the stores and carts along the street were bustling with groups of children and families doing their Christmas shopping. Everywhere he looked, people were dressed in their warmest coats and robes, and the entire area was filled with the sounds of laughter and chatter. The scene warmed Draco immensely. Despite his reservations, his spirit couldn't help but be caught up in the holiday glow he felt here. He still had no idea what he was going to get for Ginevra, but he had faith that the perfect gift was hiding somewhere here among the brightly colored shelves covered in enchanted snow.

“Ok, so do you have any ideas on what you want to get for Ginny?” Hermione asked.

Draco sobered a bit. “Honestly,” he said, “I have no idea.”

Pansy smirked, making Draco’s blood boil a bit. “Of course you don’t,” she said with an overly sweet smile, “I mean, really, what does one get for the ex of the love of their life?”

“Don’t be an arse, darling,” Draco replied, offering an arm to both girls, “it’s unbecoming.”

Hermione giggled but took his arm gratefully. “Well have you considered a good book?” She asked. “I know Flourish and Blotts have some amazing work on quidditch and all sorts of things.”

“Believe it or not,” Pansy said, “not all of us are bookworms. How about a nice piece of jewelry or a perfume that alters itself to perfectly match the scent profile of the wearer?”

“You're so vain,” Draco said with a deep roll of his eyes.

“Yes,” Pansy said, proudly, “but so are most women. At least if they’re doing it right. Seriously though, what's the problem with that? Who will look after you better than yourself?”

“Well, you aren't wrong,” Draco said with a sigh, as they slowly maneuvered their way from stall to stall. “But no. I know Ginevra and she won't be so easily swayed. Her gift has to be different, both impressive and understated. Nothing too girly but also nothing too masculine.”

“Jeez,” Hermione said, “I don't know if there's anything that quite fits that.”

Draco smiled. “There is, we just have to find it.”

Three hours and a dozen shopping bags later, Draco was beginning to doubt his earlier words. While he had managed to find an ornate mirror belonging to Morgana for Pansy, an ancient painting of le seine for Mother, a moving quidditch game for Teddy, and presents for coworkers and nearly everyone else, Ginevra's perfect gift still eluded him.

“I think I may have to call it a day,” Hermione said. “My feet are killing me, I've gotten far too many things, and Ron will be home soon and expecting food.”

“That's fine,” Draco said with a sad smile,” thank you for being here at all.”

“I should probably head out too,” Pansy said, looking apologetic. “The time change is still messing with me and I need to try to get some sleep before Blaise picks me up tonight.”

Draco sighed, only slightly dramatically. “I understand.”

“You’ll find something,” Hermione said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Just cut yourself some slack and try to breathe.”

“I believe in you,” Pansy said, with a small hug. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

And with that, they were both gone.

Draco now found himself fully alone amongst the bustle of holiday shoppers, and he could help but feel a strange mix of defeat and panic. Between the three of them, they had hit nearly every store on Diagon Alley. Though he was certainly overthinking it, Draco found that he had a reason to dismiss each potential gift the trip came across. He couldn't explain why, but he knew the perfect gift was just out of reach.

Wandering a bit further, Draco managed to find a wax sealing kit for his father, a book on ancient blood rites he knew Hermione didn't have, special curse repellent dragonhide gloves for Pansy, and a set of unbreakable pits for Neville’s growing explosive plants collection. Yet, no matter how many stores he entered, nothing seemed quite right for the soon to be fiancé to his best friend and ex to the love of his life.

Despite himself, Draco was fairly close to giving up. As he made his way back toward the entrance, though, he couldn't help but be drawn in by the site of the newest store right in the center of the alley. Merlin’s Jewels.

It was a fairly unassuming shop. The sign hanging above the door swung slightly in the breeze with its name roughly carved over a coat of arms on an unremarkable wooden plank. The windows were harmed to appear frosted at the bottom and the displays were warm and full of fake snow surrounding a handful of intricate necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. A small smile crept onto Draco’s lips as he found himself opening the door.

A small bell above the door chimed and Draco was pleasantly surprised by the comfortable and welcoming feel of the store.

“Draco Malfoy .” A voice said from the distant counted. There stood a hunched old woman, whose long silver hair was braided in a plait down her back. Her crimson robes held the air of old money and prestige that stood in stark contrast to the kindness of her gaze. “I certainly had wondered when I would see you in here.”

Though Draco could not place her, he was certain he had met this woman before. Her blue eyes twinkled in a way that suggested she was keen to a great many secrets that no one else would ever know. “I'm sorry ma'am, have we met?”

The woman's smile only broadened. “Not in any ways you would imagine,” she said, “but I do know you, Mr. Malloy.”

Draco waited for further explanation, but when one was clearly not forthcoming, he moved on. “Alright, well,” he said, shifting from foot to foot, “I was wondering if you could possibly show me your engagement bands?”

“Ah.” The old witch said, in an infuriatingly knowingly way. “Decided to harness the season and take the plunge with Mr. Potter I take it?”

Draco flushed slightly. “I am certainly thinking about it.” He said. “Don't say anything though, please.”

The woman simply smiled again. “Don't you worry,” she said. “A jeweler's word is even more sacred than that of a healer. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen.”

Actually, he could. “Thank you for your discretion,” Draco said.

“So,” the old witch said, “what is it your Prince Charming most desires? Bold diamonds perhaps? Or goblin tempered gold?”

Draco studied the boxes of rings that were placed before him, but none of them were quite right. Harry wasn't gaudy or showy. He didn't respond to opulence or intricacies. “No,” Draco said absently, barely realizing he had spoken aloud. “Harry is more subtle than that. He likes things to be simple and elegant, but symbolic. His ring needs to mean something.”

The old witch looked thoughtful for a moment. “How serious are you about him, young man?” She inquired.

Though her question was innocent on the surface, Draco was certain his answer was somehow imperative. “Harry is my world.” He said, any trace of embarrassment or uncertainty gone. “For as long as I can remember, long before I deserved it, Harry had been saving me. That man has been my light through the darkness long before I knew he was. No one had ever shown me love or compassion the way Harry has. All I can hope is that this ring and everything it represents can serve as a small token of everything he is to me.”

The witch smiled. “Give me one moment, my boy,” she said. The knowing glint had returned to her eye as she disappeared behind a door Draco had only just noticed. After a few moments of rustling and moving about, the woman reappeared with a small black box. “What do you think of this.”

With a soft click, the box opened and Draco's breath caught in his chest. Inside lay a simple band the like of which Draco had never seen before. It was silver and gold divided by a slight waving pattern. As Draco took the box and turned it this way and that, it caught the light and reflected it back with a slight sparkle. The edges of the ring looked as if they had been dipped in pure silver. Without another thought, Draco knew this was the ring.

“This is -it's perfect,” Draco said quietly, afraid speaking any louder would somehow shatter the magic of the moment. “I'll take it.”

“I would hope so, young man.” The old witch said.

“If you don't mind my asking,” Draco said curiously, “where did you find it? I've never seen anything like it before.”

She smiled. “That's unsurprising, seeing as my great grandfather made it especially for my great grandfather.”

Draco was shocked into silence for a moment. “If this is a unique family heirloom, why are you selling it to me?” He asked.

“Sadly,” she said, “I never had the chance to bear children of my own. Though I was married once and wore this ring proudly, I think it deserves to go to someone who can show it the love and future it deserves. I've been intending on selling it for a while now, but I just had to wait for the right person. I'm certain you and Mr. Potter will do it proud.”

Draco's words caught in his throats as he grasped the woman's frail but sure hands. “Thank you.” He said in barely a whisper. “I promise you won't regret it.”

After paying the woman what he considered entirely too little money, he went to leave the store. As he reached the door, however, he turned realizing something he had forgotten.

“Oh, ma'am?” Draco asked. “I just realized I never caught your name.”

“Oh, well I have the same name as my great grandmother.” The old witch said with a mischievous smile. “My name is Annalise.” And with a wink, the woman disappeared behind a curtain to the back of the store, leaving a very shocked Draco Malfoy to stare after her.


	8. Chapter 8

There was something spectacularly magical about going into London proper during Christmas season. Draco had been, admittedly, skeptical the first year Harry had brought him to the city with promises of stunning trees and ice skating under fairy lights. Draco simply couldn’t understand how the Muggle World could possibly have anything for Christmas that could compare with the Wizarding World. It was two years into their friendship before Harry finally convinced him to go. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been going for a while now, but Draco thought it didn’t seem worth it. Yet, when his friends had to bow out of the outing due to a bad flu and Harry invited Draco instead, there was no chance he would say no. No matter how ridiculous he assumed it was going to be. He had been very wrong.

 

Draco had been genuinely surprised at all that Muggle London had to offer. There were tree’s as large as the ones from Hogwarts adorned with baubles and garland that sparkled under the thousands of fairy lights. Despite himself, Draco honestly couldn’t figure out how they could have managed to decorate something that big without magic. When he said as much to Harry, the smug bastard simply smiled and said that Muggles had their own kinds of magic. Aside from the countless lights and illuminated shop fronts, Draco’s favorite part was the people. Everyone he saw was smiling and laughing while they hauled their massive shopping bags through the crowd. On every corner were jolly Saint Nick’s ringing bells or carolers or little carts selling apple cider. He was overwhelmed with the festivity of it all.

 

After weaving through a handful of shops, he and Harry found their way inside a massive structure filled to the brim with Christmas treasures. It was here that Draco found the perfect ornament for Harry's tree. It was a simple bulb made of nearly clear glass that was tinted blue, but inside was a magical scene of falling snow on pine trees. Draco was blown away that something that was this beautiful wasn’t magical. After that year, it became their tradition to head into London each year about a week before Christmas and find a new ornament for the tree. They hadn’t missed a year.

 

Despite going every year, Draco was even more excited for the festivities this year. He and Harry had recently discovered a new event that was launching in Hyde Park that they had aptly named “Winter Wonderland” and, as they entered the park, it was clear to see why. The place was absolutely jammed with people and stalls and games and rides and everything else you would imagine a festival to have. Every surface was covered in lights that reflected beautiful colors off of the freshly fallen snow. Draco smiled as he took it all in. This was what Christmas was meant to be.

 

“Come on, Draco!” Harry exclaimed, nearly as excited as the many children darting all around them.

 

Draco couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, alright.” He said in mock frustration.

 

Harry took his hand and led him to a booth selling steaming cups of mulled wine and bought them each a glass. Draco was pleasantly surprised at how good it was, with a nice blend of rich red wine and spice, it took the chill right out of him. He sighed contentedly.

 

“Good, right?” Harry said with a smile. “From what I’ve heard, they are kind of known for their Glühwein here. It’s supposed to be as good as the real German kind.”

 

“Look at you with your fancy language.” Draco teased.

 

“Shove off,” Harry said, bumping Draco’s shoulder with his own. “I do read you know.”

 

Draco snorted. “I’m aware,” he said with a smile. “We had to expand the library last year to accommodate your growing collection. Sometimes I think I have had a dangerous influence on you.”

 

Harry pulled Draco close with his free arm and gave him a slow kiss. Draco could taste the cloves and sugar clinging to Harry’s lips and smiled. Sometimes he was still amazed how much he loved this man.

 

“Draco,” Harry said quietly, “there is absolutely no doubt in anyone’s mind that you have had a dangerous effect on me.”

 

Draco laughed and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. “Come on, you,” he said, leading his boyfriend back into the festive crowd. “Let’s go see what else this fair has to offer besides getting us drunk.”

 

As it turns out, the festival had much more to offer than just booze. There were carts of interesting smelling foods around each corner and stands selling clothing and decorations and toys and everything in between. Harry told him it was based on the traditional German marketplaces that pop up around Christmas there. Draco made a mental note that they would have to go visit one holiday. In addition to all of the traditional stalls for food and wares, there was a carnival with games, rides, and a huge ice rink.

 

They stopped here and there to try some handmade chocolates or play a game. Draco managed to beat Harry at a game where they threw darts at balloons but Harry got him back by winning a ring toss game. Neither minded though, as they gave their silly stuffed toys to each other. It didn’t matter either way as both toys would undoubtedly end up in Teddy’s room when he next came round for a visit.

 

When they got to a ride Harry called a Ferris wheel, Draco felt a bit nervous. The contraption didn’t look remotely safe and was quite high. Harry noticed Draco’s trepidation immediately.

 

“Scared, Draco?” Harry asked, a slightly evil look in his eye.

 

Draco instantly took the challenge. “You wish.”

 

When the wheel began to move, Draco felt his stomach drop a bit at the jerk of motion, but as they ascended his fears began to melt away. The view was phenomenal. It looked out over the whole festival and much of London. From there, he could see all the beautiful lights and trees and various other festivities. From this high, the sounds of carols lightly floated around them as the sounds of the people faded away.

 

When their carriage stopped at the top, Draco’s breath caught. Harry took his hand and laid his head on Draco’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful up here,” Harry said “And see? It’s not so scary.”

 

“You were right.” Draco agreed. “I’m glad I didn’t miss this. Any of this. Thank you, Harry.”

 

Harry looked up and smiled. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

 

Draco kissed him for a moment before pulling back to gaze into Harry’s emerald eyes. “And I love you, Harry Potter.”

 

Draco pulled Harry in tight to his side as they watched the world rise up and then dip below again before their eyes. The combination of the Ferris wheel, the wine, and the smell of Harry’s aftershave left Draco feeling lightheaded in the best possible way. Sometimes, in these little moments, it was easy to forget any of the bad shite that they had been forced to go through to get here. There had been no war, they hadn’t lost anyone they loved, and all there ever had been was the two of them together. Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple as the other man sighed happily.

 

Despite his earlier reservations, Draco found he was a bit disappointed when the ride came to an end.

 

“So,” Harry said, stepping back off the steps of the ride and nearly knocking into a group of children rushing by. He didn’t even notice, “how did you like your first Ferris wheel ride?”

 

Draco smirked and shrugged. “It was alright,” he teased.

 

Harry shoved him lightly. “You loved it,” he said, full of playful bravado, “I can tell because I know you.”

 

Draco grabbed Harry’s gloved hand and looped their arms together. “Alright,” he admitted, “I’ll concede that was pretty amazing. It was almost like flying without having to pay attention.”

 

“That’s what I thought too,” Harry said, triumphantly. “Just wait until I get you on the London Eye. That will blow your mind. It’s over 100 meters tall!”

 

Draco’s mind unhelpfully supplied an image of an excessively tall metal death trap and he had to swallow thickly against the lump rising in his throat. “We’ll see.”

 

At that Harry just laughed. “Come on, you prat,” he said with a smile, “let’s find some food. I’m starving.”

 

“You sound more and more like Ron every day.” Draco drawled, earning himself a punch to the arm and an eye roll.

 

As they strolled back toward the market center, a light snow began to fall. Despite being bitter cold, Draco couldn’t help but feel this was exactly how Christmas was supposed to feel. As his now third glass of mulled wine warmed him from the inside out, he let himself get swept up in it. He was surrounded by laughter and energy, strolling between the snowflakes with the person he loved most, and knowing that the most amazing things were right around the corner.

 

Watching Harry duck from stall to stall in search of what he was hungry for, Draco’s thoughts drifted back to the black velvet box expertly disillusioned on the highest rack of cleaning supplies in their closet. The disillusionment was likely unnecessary because Harry almost never went into the cleaning closet, but Draco decided he could never been too careful. Not with something this important to keep secret. Watching the other man laugh and sample his way through the crowd was intoxicating and Draco was never more sure that this was the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

 

“Hey, Draco,” Harry said with a smirk, “how do you feel about sausages.”

 

Draco nearly choked on his wine before cracking up. “I love sausages.” Yep, this was absolutely the man he wanted to marry. Draco couldn’t help laughing when he noticed Harry both blushing and grinning. It was his own damn fault for making the joke. Draco had no sympathy for him as they perused the vast assortment of various sausages. Draco smirked again at his own thoughts.

 

Looking around, Draco was actually very impressed by the sheer magnitude of variety. And it wasn’t just sausage. Where Harry was standing was an impressive collection of brats, but the food selections stretched seemingly forever in both directions. Draco found himself pulled away to gaze at the various wares that each stand held. Most of the food Draco had never even heard of before but looked delicious.

 

Of course, he had to ask each shop owner about their products. There were Poffertjes from the Netherlands (small, pancake like pastries covered in butter and powdered sugar), Reibekuchen from Germany (deep fried potato pancakes topped with everything from cheese to applesauce), Spätzle also from Germany (a sort of egg noodle dish with cheese), and kouglof from France (a fancy bread filled with raisins and almonds in the shape of a sort of crown). Draco had to physically stop himself from ordering one of everything for fear of not fitting into his Christmas suit.

 

In the end, he ended up getting a lebkuchen-plätzchen (a gingerbread cookie type of confection coated in chocolate) to pair with the käsewurst (cheese sausage) that Harry had picked up for him. They made their way over to some benches to enjoy their food and a fair bit of people watching.

 

“So what did you get?” Draco asked, eyeing Harry’s mustard covered red sausage warily.

 

Harry smiled, washing down his bite with a beer he had procured at some point. “It’s called Feuer-wurst,” he replied, “or fire sausage. So spicy but so good.”

 

“You and your hell food,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “Between you and Blaise, I sometimes think the two of you will bleed the country dry of everything spicy.”

 

“Only if I’m lucky,” Harry replied, nicking a piece of Draco’s dessert. Draco replied by stealing Harry’s beer.

 

They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. All around them kids ran and played while their parents tried to wrangle them with affectionate frustration. A little girl in a red coat and white hat sped by, pulling her frazzled looking mother behind her. Draco found her charming as she shot him a huge grin. He shot one right back.

 

Part of him wondered if he and Harry would end up with children of their own one day. They still had plenty of time, but it was hard not to imagine a little girl like that tugging Harry through the crowd while Draco followed, arms full of toys they had all won. Draco smiled into his drink.

 

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced at Harry who was giving him a knowing look but said nothing. He simply wrapped his fingers a bit tighter around Draco’s.

 

After finishing their food, they began to wander again. They passed a few carts of handmade toys or miniature Christmas trees, they came across a stall they hadn’t seen before but instantly caught both of their attention. It was filled with table upon table of ornaments. Some were silly with blinking lights and moving parts while others were intricate and looked like they could break if you sneezed on them too hard. Draco suspected those would have been Mother’s favorite. The tables stretched around a corner and as Draco slowly inspected each piece, Harry disappeared to the little store’s mysterious other side. After a few moments, Draco heard Harry laugh and call for him. Draco smiled at the woman who had been helping him and turned the corner.

 

Harry smiled and turned, hiding something behind his back. “I found it,” he said, very seriously, as if Christmas ornaments were more important than anything in the world.

 

“Well,” Draco said, “it is your year to pick it after all. Let’s have a look, shall we? What horror are you forcing on my lovely Christmas tree this year.”

 

When Harry revealed what he had been hiding, Draco was actually very surprised. In his hands was a miniature replica of the Ferris wheel they had ridden that night. The lights bounced nicely off its delicate silver spokes, there were tiny carriages that swung lightly between them, and the entire thing actually rotated. It was the perfect memory of the night. Harry had outdone himself.

 

“What do you think?” Harry asked, almost shy as if Draco wouldn’t like it.

 

Draco took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship that had gone into this piece as he spun the wheel gently before looking Harry in the eyes. “It’s perfect,” he said sincerely. He took the piece from Harry’s hands and went back to find the woman who had been helping him again. Proudly, he held it out to her. “We’ll take it.”

 

She beamed at him. “I’m so glad you like it,” she said, wrapping it in delicate tissue paper and finding a bag for it that was sturdy enough to keep it safe. “My husband actually made that piece. Took him ages. I was surprised when it didn’t sell, but now I understand. It was just waiting for the right people to take it home. And you, gentlemen, are definitely the right people.”

 

Harry blushed as he took the wrapped gift from her. “Thank you, ma’am”

 

She winked at him in response. “Happy Christmas, you two.”

 

“Happy Christmas to you as well,” Draco said just before exiting the shop.

 

“Well,” Draco declared, “I think this was a very successful Christmas festival, don’t you?”

 

“Very,” Harry said with a smile and a nod. “However, I am now a human snowman from this cold, my feet are protesting standing any longer, and I very much want to go home and snog the living daylights out of you.”

 

Draco laughed. “Alright,” he said, “let’s go home.”

 

Hand in hand they made their way to the exit. Just as they left, Draco took one last look at the Ferris wheel towering over the park and smiled. This certainly was a winter wonderland and was a Christmas they wouldn’t soon forget.


	9. Silent Night, Holy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a new chapter up! Wouldn't it be glorious if I could get this fic done by Christmas this year? I'm not holding my breath though. Sorry that I'm the slowest updater in the world, but that you for continuing to come back and read!

“Hurry up, Draco,” Harry hollered from the entry as Draco pulled his peacock blue jumper over his head on his way to the stairwell, “I don’t want to miss the first song.”

“Alright, alright,” Draco said as he made it to the landing, “don’t get your knickers in a twist. We’ve still got thirty minutes until the carolers even start.”

“I know,” Harry replied, practically shoving Draco out the door and swishing his wand to lock it, “but it’s a ten-minute walk from the apparition point and we’ll end up getting stuck standing in the back at this rate.”

Draco sighed and kissed his impatient boyfriend on the cheek. “Well then,” he said, “what are we waiting for?”

Harry smacked him on the arm before they apparated to the closest place to the muggle church they could. Draco smiled when they heard the telltale crack of another apparition not a moment later as Blaise and Ginny arrived.

“I told you we were late,” Ginny admonished to a sheepish looking Blaise. “Hello Draco, hello Harry.”

“We aren’t late,” Blaise said, “there’s still nearly half an hour until it starts.”

“Yes, darling,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes, “but I don’t want to get stuck standing in the back again like last year.”

Draco and Harry glanced at each other and tried not to laugh.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Draco said as they all made their way through the snow drifts still littering the street between them and the church, “his delicate sensibilities can’t handle it.”

Ginny snorted and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I’ll show you delicate sensibilities’ under her breath. Harry laughed and linked his arm with hers.

“Come on you two,” Harry said, feigning exasperation, “Merlin knows Ron and Hermione will already be there. I’m sure we will have seats and a good scolding waiting for us.”

Ginny beamed. “As long as Ron brought that tin with Mom’s peppermint hot chocolate Christmas biscuits,” she said, practically pulling Harry along, “I’m ok with it.”

As predicted, the church was jammed. Sometimes Draco was convinced the whole of Muggle London showed up to hear these carol singers. Granted, they were fantastic. Even still, Draco had to force himself to not wrap his group in a light repelling charm as they jostled their way through the jam-packed crowds. He never did though. Harry wouldn’t like that much.

“There they are,” Ginny said when they finally made it to the church pews, “and with 4 seats saved by some miracle.”

“Secretly,” Blaise whispered to Draco as their significant others pushed their way through the crowd, “I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione uses a notice me not charm to keep people from sitting there. That woman isn’t nearly as innocent as she looks and more devious than half of Slytherin.”

Draco snickered but said nothing. By the time he and Blaise caught up, Harry had already gotten off his coat and scarf and had started on the biscuits. Draco rolled his eyes but gladly took one when it was offered.

“As I was just telling Ginny,” Hermione said, “you lot really need to try to get here sooner next year. I’m lucky I was able to hold these seats. It’s a very big event, you know.”

“I apologize, Hermione,” Draco said, “I promise we will make it sooner next year.”

Hermione sighed in the long-suffering way only mothers know how to do. “That’s what you say every year.”

Harry laughed and put an arm around her before throwing a dazzling smile to Draco which still took his breath away, even after all these years. “It’s all part of the tradition, Hermione.”

“Yeah,” Ron piped in, apparently no longer engrossed in whatever he and Blaise had been talking about and happily munching what appeared to be far from his first biscuit, if the level in the tin was anything to go by, “ it's tradition. Like how Blaise always eats the last biscuit, Harry always sings out of key, Draco can never get his candle to light causing him to cuss and Ginny to smack him, and how at least one of the kids in the chorus trips coming up or down from the stage and nearly lights the building on fire.”

Everyone laughed heartily as they began discussing years before and Draco was content to just sit back and watch them all. They had only been actual friends for a few months when Harry talked him into coming here for the first time. At that stage, Harry hadn't yet realized he could likely make Draco do practically anything. It was also the night that Draco had first realized he was in love with Harry.

The Golden Trio had been coming to see this service since the end of the war. Apparently, Hermione's parents had taken her to it every year as a girl and so, since the world had finally gone back to some semblance of normal, she felt the need to restart the tradition with the new additions to her, now quite extended, family. Over time, the little group expanded to include Ginny every year and a revolving door of other like Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and whoever else was available.

Unsurprisingly, as soon as Blaise heard about Harry’s invite to Draco (and deduced who else would be going) he invited himself.

“Harry!” Blaise bellowed as he and Draco made their way to the church. “So great to see you again. I hear we're here to listen to children sing badly out of tune.”

Draco smacked him on the arm and tried not to flush. “That is not what I said.”

Harry chuckled and led them inside. “Well,” he said, “even if it were, you wouldn't be completely wrong. The kids are cute but not the best. The adult choirs though- they are fantastic. Bit of local celebrities in this part of the muggle world, apparently.”

“Draco, Blaise,” Hermione said as they reached the pew, “it's so nice to see you both. I'm glad you could make it. Sadly, Luna had to bow out at the last minute. Ginny’s here though. I'm fairly certain you know each other, isn't that right Blaise?”

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's obvious attempt at subtlety. Brilliant she may be but sneaky she was not. Especially when she got impatient about something she knew she was right about.

“Hello, Ms. Weasley,” Blaise said, bowing slightly to kiss her hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled. “You can sit by me if you like,” she said. Blaise gratefully accepted her offer before getting engrossed in a conversation that sounded suspiciously like it was about Quidditch and nicking a biscuit from the tin in her lap. It was as if the rest of them didn’t exist.

Draco smirked and poked Harry in the ribs. “How long do you reckon it will be before those two admit they want to jump each other's bones?”

“They are rather obvious,” Harry said back.

Ron snorted and then covered it with a cough when Hermione kicked him in the ankle in a way she clearly thought no one would notice. “Malfoy,” he said, nodding his head.

“Weasley,” Draco replied, pretending nonchalance. No matter how head over tit he may be for Harry, Draco doubted he and Ron Weasley would ever fully get over their animosity. A lifetime is hard to undo.

A few slightly awkward minutes later, a man Harry covertly whispered to Draco was the pastor came in and the whole church quieted. Draco remembered that Harry had explained that this man had a certain level of power and prestige in the church, not too different from a headmaster at school. He gave a quick speech about the importance of family and love this time of year and then invited the kid's choir up on stage, a boy toward the middle tripped and nearly toppled a candelabra over as well as all the kids behind him. The church erupted in giggles when the boy stood back up and loudly announced that he was ok.

After the kid's choir (who weren’t exactly in tune, just as Blaise had predicted), came the all men’s choir, the women's acapella group, and a couple of guest singers. Draco couldn’t help be charmed by Harry’s miserable attempts to sing along to nearly every carol, even if he was badly out of tune and made up at least a quarter of the words. Still, with each new song Draco felt himself falling further and further into somewhere he knew he would never be able to come back from.

The final group was the mixed chorus and they were the clear stars of the evening. Draco was almost sad when they were finished, though his bum was going unpleasantly numb from the hard wood of the pews. Still, the service was beautiful and fun and everything Christmas was meant to be. Just when Draco thought the evening was over, the pastor came back to the stage.

“Thank you, everyone, for being with us this evening,” he said in a voice that managed to quiet the entire cheering crowd. Draco couldn't help but be impressed that he could manage it without a sonorous charm. Muggles really were uniquely talented at overcoming their lack of magic. “As always, we are always happy to open the house of our Lord to anyone who will listen. Whether you are religious or not, will you pray with me?”

With that, the crowd bowed their heads and Harry took his hand. Draco’s stomach flipped a bit and he couldn’t keep his eyes off the sight of their hands intertwined. Somewhere inside him, he registered that everyone was holding the hand of the person beside them, but all Draco could think about was the fact that Harry’s slightly calloused, bone dry, comfortably warm hand was in his own, suddenly extremely, clammy hand.

Before his brain could catch up, Harry was letting go and standing. Draco looked around confused. “Is it over?”

Harry laughed and the sound filled him with so much warmth, he almost didn’t care that he probably seemed fairly stupid at the moment. He clearly missed something important.

“No,” Hermione said, coming up beside him and linking her arm through his to lead him out with the rest of the departing crowd, which was very strange indeed, “not quite. Now we all go outside with candles as they light the Christmas tree and sing Silent Night as a group. Then it’s over.” And with that, she was gone and rejoining her husband who looked somewhere between put out and extremely confused.

“Come on, Draco,” Harry said, “I’ll help you figure out how to use a box of matches.”

“What are matches?” Blaise asked from them behind them.

Ginny laughed and then looped her arm through Blaise’s. “Don’t worry,” she told him, “I’ll help you out. Don’t need you lighting the church on fire after all.”

Looking slightly alarmed, Blaise let himself be led through the church by Ginny right behind Hermione and Ron. Harry smiled at Draco a bit awkwardly as they made their way to follow his (he wasn't yet willing to admit they were his too) friends.

“Guess that just leaves us then,” Harry said.

Draco smiled back as his heart began to swell and his stomach dropped. Before he could talk himself out of it, he linked his arm with Harry's. The resulting blush on Harry’s cheeks was worth the equal shade of scarlet Draco was sure he was sporting. “I think we’ll manage.”

The scene outside the church was incredible. As they exited, they were each handed what Draco assumed were matches and a candle before made their way to the rest of the group. Harry lit his candle first and tried to show Draco how. Unfortunately, Draco tried three times with no success. Draco was embarrassed and frustrated when Harry put his now glove-covered hand over Draco’s on the candle. His eyes snapped up and met the warmth and brightness of Harry’s green eyes and Draco suddenly realized just how much trouble he was truly in.

“Here,” Harry said, not letting Draco’s hand go, “let me.”

“Ok,” Draco said with a nod, completely unable to look away.

With practiced skill, Harry lit the match and subsequently Draco’s candle in one swift movement. Even though he had finished and had no reason to, he kept Draco’s hand in his, slowly letting his fingers fold into the gaps between Draco’s, even as their hands lowered between them. 

When the song started, Harry began singing in his off-key voice with the fairy lights and candle’s flame lighting his face, Draco finally allowed himself to admit the truth. He was in love with Harry Potter.

As much as the thought scared him, it also made him smile. With Harry’s hand in his and his friends, both old and new, around him, he began to let himself believe that maybe, just maybe, this year would be the year he got what he really wanted for Christmas.

“Draco?” Harry said from the pew beside him, snapping him out of his past reflections and back to the present. "Are you alright? You just seemed distracted."

“Sorry,” Draco replied, “just thinking back to the first Christmas you brought me here.”

Harry sighed fondly and rested a hand on Draco’s knee. “I was so nervous that year,” he said. “I was completely bonkers for you already but had no idea if you felt the same. Even after holding your bloody hand, which was terrifying, by the way, my brain still tried to convince me it was platonic.”

"Platonic hand-holding?" Draco said, laughing and kissed Harry on the cheek. “We were really oblivious buggers, weren’t we?”

Ron snorted next to them. “That’s the understatement of the year,” he said. “I remember you taking the piss about when Ginny and Blaise would get it together while the two of you were there being idiots worse than them.”

“Oi!” Ginny called from beside them, “Blaise Zabini, you did not just eat the last biscuit!”

Immediately, everyone began to laugh. Tradition, it seemed, would always win out. Especially when it came to Blaise’s impressive appetite.

As usual, the service was beautiful. This year, two kids managed to trip going up the stairs yet still didn't catching anything on fire, Harry managed to sound slightly more in tune than last year (though still awful), and the mixed choir blew all of the others out of the water. When it came time to head outside, a breeze had picked up making everything much colder than should be acceptable for standing outside. Still, everyone congregated around the impressive tree with only light grumbling and gratefully took their candles.

When Draco got the matches, however, he finally managed to light his candle on the first try. Ginny shot him a small smile that was a bit too smug, but he wisely chose to stay quiet. Harry, however, seemed to be struggling with his in Draco’s gloves, whose finger's were slightly too long, as he still had not found his own.

“Bugger,” Harry said, earning himself a smack from Ginny this year, to which he replied with a very mature face.

Draco, however, couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face. “Here,” he said, leaning over to take the candle from Harry for the first time, “let me.”

Hearing his own words from years prior echoed back to him put a smile right on Harry’s face as he leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek. “I love you,” Harry said with a brilliant smile.

“Did you know that first night was when I knew for sure that I was in love with you?” Draco asked. “Right here, on Christmas Eve, watching you sing Silent Night under the fairy lights of Muggle London. Who would have thought?”

Harry wrinkled his nose and laughed softly as the music began. “If you fell in love with me while I was singing,” he said, “you must be more daft than I thought you were.”

Draco laughed and Harry squeezed his hand. With that, Harry joined in with the song, just as off-key as ever and just as charming as Draco had found him that first night. Tonight, just like then, he fell in love with this ridiculous man all over again. If he wasn’t sure before, he certainly was now. Before the year was done, Draco Malfoy was going to ask Harry Potter to marry him.

He had never been more excited about anything in his life.


	10. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

“-I’m just saying,” Harry said as he and Draco came back into their place after their annual night of Christmas volunteering at local shelters and hung their scarves and hats on the coat rack by the door, “it doesn’t feel like Christmas without snow. I can’t believe how dry it’s been. It’s been bloody freezing but no snow.”

 

“I know,” Draco replied, striking up the fireplace and setting the teapot to boil with a few flicks of his wand, “it’s bizarre.”

 

Truth be told, between the wind chill and higher than normal time spent out of doors, Draco was struggling to remember a December quite as cold as this one. Even still, it had only snowed a couple of times so far this season and any that fell quickly turned to sludge. It was times like these that Draco almost missed the manor. By this time of year, the grounds were certain to be covered in a thick blanket of fluffy white snow untouched by muggle cars and city smog. Someday he would try to convince Harry to move to the country and buy a good piece of land that they can truly enjoy, but for now, he was more than happy with their little village and their frequent visits to the city.

 

This evening, however, it certainly seemed as if Harry was not.

 

“What’s really bothering you about this, Harry?” Draco said, setting a steaming mug of Harry’s favorite Darjeeling in front of him where his feet were propped on the ottoman in front of the fire.

 

“You’ll laugh,” Harry said, hardly meeting Draco’s gaze.

 

“I assure you,” Draco replied, “I won’t laugh at you. And if I do laugh it will only because you are completely ridiculous for thinking that I would.”

 

“That is not encouraging at all,” Harry said, shifting to drape his legs across Draco’s lap and grab his tea, warming his hands on the toasty mug.

 

“Alright,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand and pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles, “I promise you that I will not laugh, no matter how ridiculous I find you.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, taking a long sip from his teacup. “Fine,” he said, it's just that, well, we've never had a Christmas party without snow. Living with the Dursley’s I always got grey snow drifts and not much more for Christmas. But since living with you I've always had a white Christmas. Our party is in two days and Christmas is in four. I just want to have this year be as perfect as all the ones before it.”

 

“That's not ridiculous, Harry,” Draco told him. Truth be told, Draco felt much the same way. It was hard to look at bare streets of lights and truly feel like it was Christmas.

 

“You promise?” Harry asked, not meeting Draco’s eyes.

 

It took everything for Draco to not laugh at the shy, earnest, truly nervous look on Harry's face. It wasn't that Draco found it funny, not really. It was just that he couldn't truly imagine why Harry would be so nervous about how Draco would react. If anything, Draco was the best person to admit these feelings to. More than once he had waxed poetic about some crazy thing that Harry found ridiculous.

 

Draco really needed to stop thinking the word ridiculous because it was beginning to lose all meaning.

 

Harry looked up just as Draco was holding back at laugh at himself. “You promised you wouldn't laugh at me.”

 

“No!” Draco exclaimed, “it's not you, I promise. I was just thinking about all the silly things I've complained to you about over the years. Do you remember that summer I insisted upon buying a timeshare buy the sea and decorating it with anchors and seashells and silly driftwood signs? I decided we absolutely needed a place to “summer” together. Not that was laughable. I promise I don't think you're being silly at all. It's really not Christmas without real snow. I was actually just thinking that the manor is probably a glistening ice palace by now.”

 

Harry smiled. “I'm not sure that's an entirely helpful comment.”

 

“Probably not,” Draco said, “but it doesn't make it any less true.”

 

Harry let out a long breath and finished the last of his tea. “You're probably right,” he said, “but still. Whatever. Let's go to bed, yeah?”

 

Draco smiled a bit sadly. He would give anything to give Harry the white Christmas of his dreams. But some things were out of even Draco’s control. “Yeah,” he said, “let's go to bed. But don't give up hope. Four days is a very long time for Jack Frost.”

 

“I suppose you're right,” Harry said.

 

The two made their way to their room, undressing slowly and climbing into their frigid bed, Draco just hoped that his Christmas Star would manage to come through and grant both of their wishes.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Draco woke before Harry to an exceptionally cold room. Somehow, the world had managed to become significantly colder than the night before and Draco cursed that wizards had yet to invent a longer warming spell. Maybe he would make that a priority this coming year. Draco grumbled to himself as he slipped on a few extra layers in which to brave the rest of their bloody cold home. With a flick of his wand, Draco enveloped the room in a comfortable blanket of warmth and Harry sighed in his sleep. Draco couldn't help but smile as his love snuggled that much deeper into their extra thick winter comforter.

 

Slowly, Draco made his way down the stairs, expertly dodging the spider web a curious little house spider had managed to weave just slightly out of the way of the bottom of their stairwell. Draco may not be a big fan of spiders but he had to give the little guy credit for braving the frigid air. The house was unbearably cold, but a few more flicks of his wand started fires in each of their hearths and set a mild warming charm over the entire place until the fires could work their own brand of natural magic.

 

Draco slowly made his way to the kitchen, still mostly asleep. As he put the coffee pot on for them both he took his time looking out over the snowy village outside the kitchen window that reminded him a bit of a snow globe. The view really was beautiful with the sun coming up. Especially when it was covered in this fresh blanket of white that made every building, tree, and fence glisten in the dawn sunlight.

 

Suddenly Draco stopped what he was doing, transfixed by the sight ahead of him as the realization of what he was seeing jolted his mind awake.

 

_Harry._

 

Draco took off at full speed, taking the steps two at a time. “Harry,” he bellowed into the overly silent house.

 

When he crashed into their room he wasn't sure why he thought that calling the man's name would have any effect. Harry could probably sleep through a hippogriff stampede.

 

“Harry!” he said, shaking his boyfriend with everything in him. “For the love of Salazar, wake up.”

 

“Draco?” Harry said wearily, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Is everything ok?”

 

Draco laughed heartily. “Yes,” he said, “everything is perfect. Wake up you lazy sod. It snowed!”

 

Harry's eyes snapped open and looked more alert than Draco would have thought possible at this hour. “It what?”

 

“It bloody snowed!”

 

Harry shot up in bed and began to tumble himself out of their unbelievably tangled sheets. “It snowed?”

 

Draco laughed again and threw his arms around Harry. “Yes,” he said, “you got your white Christmas.”

 

Harry managed to get himself out of bed faster than Draco would have imagined and slowly kicked himself out of his pjs and pants on his way to the shower.

 

“Are you coming?” Harry said back to Draco with an evil grin.

 

Draco didn't bat an eyelash before he followed Harry into the already steamy bathroom.

 

Around thirty minutes later the two were warm and happy and getting dressed in their warmest snow gear to go look at the freshly snow-covered village. Draco kept stealing little glances at Harry, more than a little thrilled that he got his wish. Few things made Draco happier these days than that man with a smile on his face.

 

When they were dressed and ready, Draco poured them each a to-go mug of coffee and they headed out the door.

 

The entire scene was beautiful. People everywhere had begun to come outside to inspect the winter wonderland they had been graced with during the night. Kids threw snowballs in the park across the street, parents worked to clear the snow outside their doors, and the entire world just seemed softer somehow. There was something about the sparkling branches and icicles hanging from overhanging roofs that made their little magical village seem even more enchanting.

 

“It’s amazing out here,” Harry said as they strolled down the lane past frozen lawns and gardens.

 

“It really is,” Draco said, linking their arms and taking a deep sip of his just-shy-of-scalding coffee.

 

As they rounded a corner they came upon an area of largely untouched snow in the park. Trees with white branches sparkled in the sun and every bench and play set was covered in a think white blanket. Both men stopped to admire the scene with a smile.

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

 

“Somehow I sincerely doubt it,” Draco said, “but I hardly think I’ll have to wait long to find out.”

 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Harry said.

 

Draco laughed and pulled Harry into his side placing a chaste kiss on his frigid lips. He doubted he would ever not be charmed by his ridiculous boyfriend's ability to act like a five year old at any given moment. “Alright,” Draco said, “let’s build a bloody snowman.”

 

As they gathered snow they both laughed, pelting the occasional snowball at each other or attempt to stuff some down the back of the other’s jacket. They rolled and patted and rolled some more until they had three good sized balls of snow. Draco raised his wand and levitated the snowman into place. Harry went off in search of branches for arms as Draco melted the snow around a nearby planted and gathered small stones from its base for his buttons, eyes, and mouth. Despite the cold, Dracound found he was sweating from the exercise and he removed his outer coat and scarf, reveling in the late December air that rushed in to cool his too hot skin.

 

When Harry returned with two impressively arm-like branches he had also somehow managed to find a carrot for its nose. Draco decided it was probably best not to ask where that had come from. Harry quickly shoved the new pieces into their appropriate places and smiled. With everything in place, they took a step back and admired their handiwork.

 

“I love it,” Draco said.

 

Harry frowned, walked slowly around their creation, and sighed. “Yeah,” he said, “it’s just-“

 

Another turn around the snowman and Harry frowned again.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Something’s missing.”

 

“What kind of something?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Harry said and paused, “it just doesn’t feel complete.”

 

Now Draco took another look at their snowman and had to agree with Harry. The snowman was amazing but incomplete. Something was missing. Draco walked slowly around their creation analyzing it closely before coming to a stop in front of it again. After a moment or two, it hit him.

 

“I have an idea,” Draco said and took out his wand and flicked it lazily, summoning a rather large piece of bark that lay at the bottom of the closest tree. With a few more flicks of his wand, he slowly turned and shaped it before fitting his creation atop the snowman’s head.

 

“A top hat!” Harry said with a laugh. “Now he’s just like frosty.”

 

“Exactly,” Draco said, “after all, how is he going to come to life and play with all the girls and boys if he doesn’t have his magical top hat?”

 

“It’s perfect,” Harry said as he laughed, “he’s perfect now. Thank you, Draco.”

 

“Are you ready to go home now?”

 

“I could go for a cup of cocoa right about now.”

 

Draco smiled as they made their way back through the snow, gloved hands bulky as they held to each other. By now the majority of the kids in the neighborhood had made it outside and the air of festivity their little village had been missing was finally there. He couldn’t wait to see the rainbow of lights tonight, their lights reflecting across the frosty crystals in a kaleidoscope of color. But, for now, he was just happy to stroll down along the sidewalk with the love of his life, comfortable in the knowledge that, if all went well, he would spend every Christmas for the rest of his life like this.

 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Draco said, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

 

“It is now,” Harry beamed and kissed his cheek, “Happy Christmas, Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally have chapter 10 up! I hope you all like it even though it's a bit shorter. We are almost to end now. With any luck it will be completed soon. Also, did anyone catch my little nod to saras_girl? She's my favorite author and writes the best Christmas stories so I just had to put that in there. Anyways, hope you all had fun!


End file.
